Band of Gold
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Sequel to Last Christmas. Everyone's out of college now and starting their own business together along with Gabriella's best friend from MI. What happens when Gabriella's past comes back to haunt her and her friends yet again? Co-written by LadyMidnight13
1. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**So here it is! The sequel to Last Christmas! It's co-written by Alyssa (LadyMidnight13). It is going to have some nice plot twists too, just like ****it's**** predecessor. It is based on the song Band of Gold by Freda Payne. It is both one of mine (Star) and Alyssa's favorite songs. Actually it's my number one played song on iTunes, at 115 I believe.**

**Leaving on a Jet Plane – John Denver (I've received a flame before for saying that Peter, Paul, and Mary ****didn't sing**** it so just to clarify… it's John Denver originally, redone by many more**** including Peter, Paul, and Mary)**

* * *

_Gabi,_

_Hey Girl, How have you been down in the Sunny Southwest? LOL I've been good. How is Troy by the way? I expect to meet him soon. You are taking a trip back up here to Mackinac City, MI, and you are bringing him with you… want to know why? Because I need my Maid of Honor here! Yup! Brice asked me to marry him! I'm SO excited! Yesterday was our four year anniversary and he popped the question! You should see the ring! The diamond's huge!_

_I can't believe how far we have gotten! College graduates. And your dad is funding my own studio, you're going to be my business manager, and I'm getting married to the sweetest guy I've ever met!_

_Well, I have to go call my other brides maids to tell them now. Oh and do you think your dad could be the photographer? I'd do it, but there's a slight problem there. I'd ask one of my friends, but I definitely trust your dad more on this! Oh, and didn't you say one of your friends is a great chef? Do you think he'd like to do my wedding? It'd be a great opportunity if he wants to be a pro chef still. In fact, go ahead and bring all your friends from down there. I've __been wanting__ to meet them all. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, so they're invited. Well... that and apparently Brice's family is bigger than mine so I need more people to fill up my half of the guest list._

_Abby_

Gabriella grinned at her computer and squeaked, "Mom! Abby's getting married!"

**June 10, 2012**

**Albuquerque International ****Sunport**** Airport**

**8:00 A.M.**

Gabriella smiled as she stood in line at the airport to go through security. It reminded her of the last time she and all of her friends had been in an airport together, almost 5 years previous for their interesting Christmas in Colorado. This time though they were all in line getting ready to fly to Michigan for her best friend's (her other best friend besides Taylor that is) wedding.

"Now this friend of yours, She does have good fashion sense, right or is she more like you? In which case I absolutely must take her over, a girl must look fabulous on her wedding day." Sharpay said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at a cute boy that had caught her eye. She scowled when the boy was approached by a girl and he took her hand. Sharpay turned back to Gabriella, "What color has she chosen for her wedding? I'll need to start thinking about what to do with her." she said, jumping to conclusions while examining her nails.

"She chose light blue and Lavender, both in the pastels." Gabriella sighed and attempted not to roll her eyes.

Sharpay groaned, "She's not going to stand out at all. Do you think she's let me take over all the decor and change the colors?"

"No."

"How disappointing." she set her silver sequin-covered purse and her shoes on the X-ray belt and walked through the metal detector.

"I can't believe Daddy wouldn't let us use the jet. Who uses commercial jets these days?" Sharpay muttered to herself.

"Sharpay, commercial jets aren't that bad. I've used them loads of times." Ryan responded to her, also putting his belongings on the belt.

"Sir, ma'am? Do you both have microphones in your bags?" Asked the woman manning the x-ray machine. She seemed rather confused.

"We're going to a wedding, they're performing at the reception." Gabriella answered as she put her things up on the belt too. "My father back there," she said gesturing towards her dad and mom that were about 5 friends behind her," Is the photographer, I'm the maid of honor, he's the caterer," She said gesturing to Zeke who was in front of her father, "She's the piano player," she once again gestured, this time to Kelsi who was in front of Zeke with Jason next to her, " She's the wedding planner," She said pointing to Taylor, "And these two are our boyfriends." Gabriella finished up pointing to Troy and Chad. "They're just kind of along to pick up any slack and for moral support."

The lady manning the X-ray machine just gave her a look that obviously said "You've got to be kidding me."

**Pellston****, Michigan Airport**

**Pellston****, Michigan**

**3:07 P.M.**

Gabriella and got off the plane and immediately spotted Abby by the loading dock. Abby squealed and ran at her friend, the two best friends hugged while jumping up and down.

"It's been so long! How was your flight, Gabi?" Abby smiled when they released each other from the hug.

"Long, but worth it." Gabriella smiled, "Oh, and this is Troy." she introduced her friend to her boyfriend.

"Well, well, the basketball star Troy Bolton, I've heard so much about you." Abby shook his hand before she was introduced to everyone else.

"Is that your ring? Impressive!" Sharpay said noticing the ring before anything else about Abby.

"You're Sharpay aren't you?" Asked Abby as everyone else tried to get over the fact that Sharpay had just approved someone else's jewelry, let alone a engagement ring.

"Oh! It is beautiful and huge!" Gabriella said smiling and grabbing Abby's hand as all the rest of the girls gathered around her.

"Hey, Congratulation's, kid." Gabriella's dad, Loren Montez smiled, ruffling Abby's hair after the girls had cleared away from her. In the time they had lived in Michigan (him only a little more than a month) he had grown fond of Abby since she was the first person to come up to his daughter and ask to be friends. Loren had learned fast that she was a great friend for his daughter and couldn't pick anyone better, except perhaps her ones from Albuquerque.

"Thanks." Abby grinned, "Well, we had better catch some cabs, we have a ways to drive and I'd rather not be late for dinner. You will all be bunking at my parent's house. Boys get the guest rooms and girls are in with me."

"It's nice to finally meet you Abby, Gabriella's been talking about you for years." Taylor said as she, Gabriella, Abby, Troy, and Chad all got in one taxi.

"You too! It's sad that we're just now meeting after hearing about each other for what, 7 years?" Abby replied smiling from her window seat in the back. It was rather crowded with five people and the driver in the small taxi, but they were making it work.

"Heck, even I haven't seen you since I moved!" Gabriella responded from her seat in the middle of the backseat.

"I know, thank goodness I'm moving to New Mexico after the wedding, I don't know how much longer I can stand not having my best friend around!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Wedding Bell Blues

**Wedding Bell Blues – The Fifth Dimension**

* * *

**June 11, 2012**

**Just Outside the City Limits of Mackinac****, Michigan**

**The Raglin Residence**

**3:39 P.M.**

"It's this house right here." Abby told the cab driver and he pulled the cab to a stop, the second and third cabs followed suit. They could have fit in two, but Sharpay brought enough for two months. Everyone climbed out of the cabs and stretched before unloading their luggage as Abby paid both drivers.

"Finally! It was too cramped for too long in there." Zeke groaned and everyone grunted there agreements.

"Well, are you all Hungry? My mother has been cooking all day." Abby smiled and led the way to the front door. She opened the door and walked in, kicking off her shoes.

"Abby!" A tall boy with long black hair swept her into a hug.

"Bryce, I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow?"

"My Grandma was released from the Hospital early, so we all came up here early."

"That's good, so she's doing good?"

"Yes."

"Thats great! Oh, Bryce, this is my best friend Gabi, her boyfriend Troy, and their friends Taylor, Zeke, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Gabi's mom Erika, and Gabi's dad Loren. Everyone, this is Bryce." Bryce smiled and shook each man's hand, and kissed each girls' hands like a perfect gentleman from the movies.

Nice to meet you."

"Have we met before? You look really familiar." Gabriella asked looking at him closely.

"Not that I know of." He responded smiling.

"Huh, well nice to meet you finally!" Gabriella responded smiling back. It was going to really bug her that she had no idea where she knew him from.

"Would you guys like to go out and play some basketball while the ladies get settled and help with dinner?" Bryce asked gesturing towards the door.

Sure!" Chad said, halfway out the door already.

"Bye." Troy said kissing Gabriella before following Chad and the rest of the guys out.

"Bye." She responded smiling.

"He seriously hasn't asked you to marry him yet? You guys are more lovey dovey than anyone I've ever met." Abby said smirking at Gabriella after all the guys had left.

"We've been all thinking the same thing for years Abby." Erika responded with the rest of the girls nodding in agreement. "I'll go help your mom and you girls can put your stuff away." Erika said going towards the kitchen.

"Even Chad's already asked," Taylor said holding out her left hand to show Abby. "We just aren't getting married until we're more financially safe."

"I definitely understand that." Abby replied looking at Taylor's ring, "Your ring is so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Psh, your's is so much better." Sharpay said comparing the two.

"Thanks Sharpay." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, since the boys all ditched us with all the luggage for some basketball, let's take this stuff up to the rooms." Abby said, grabbing Chad's and Ryan's large suitcases. She led the loaded girls up the stairs to the second floor and kicked open a door, "Just drop the boys' stuff off here, if they trip, it's their fault for running off." she dropped the bags by the door.

"Even if it's Bryce who trips?" Gabriella asked.

"Bryce is staying in the basement with his family and visiting groomsmen." Abby said, "We may be getting married, but my dad still kicked him as far from my room as possible." She giggled, "Bryce was pouting for a week. Here, this is my room, sorry about the mess, I tore my room apart looking for that book I borrowed from you before you moved. It's on the bed." she flipped on the light to show a large room littered with books and each wall was plastered with art, photos, and posters.

"You haven't changed much, your room looks the same." Gabriella laughed, setting her bag down on the computer chair. She grabbed the book that Abby had pointed out and didn't even remember owning it.

"Yeah, the white walls annoy me so I put so much stuff on them so you can't tell." Abby replied laughing.

"I love your room!" Kelsi said walking in after Gabriella.

"Girl, you are one artsy person, it looks so cool!" Taylor said setting her bags down next to the door.

"I have so much work to do." Sharpay said looking around as if she was about to cry.

"Thanks! I need to take everything down soon though for the move." Abby said as she helped Sharpay with her numerous bags.

"So how much of the wedding do you have planned and what not?" Taylor asked sitting down on Abby's bed.

"Virtually none. We reserved the church and decided to have the reception in my backyard." Abby replied gesturing towards the window where you could see the large backyard.

"We have SO much work to do. Get up. We're going shopping!" Sharpay shrieked after looking out the window.

"What about dinner?" Kelsi asked as Sharpay grabbed Abby's arm forcefully and pushed her out the door.

"I'm guessing it's not an option anymore." Gabriella said laughing slightly.

"Why do we have to go shopping now? We're going out tomorrow." Abby asked.

"One thing you need to know; Sharpay is Sharpay. She always gets her way when she sets her mind on something. Apparently she also forgot that I'm supposed to be planning your wedding" Taylor laughed.

"Fine, it can't hurt." Abby sighed and turned her head as she was pushed past the kitchen, "Mom, The girls and I are going to the mall for a bit."

"Alright, Dinner's behind schedule as it is." Her mother replied before going back to chatting with Erika.

As the girls walked outside to the driveway Sharpay gasped saying, "Oh you can not drive around in that ugly old pickup!"

"That's my brother's truck. My car is in the garage. Dad got me my dream car for Christmas four years ago. He spoils me once a year." Abby opened the garage door to reveal a turquoise 1960 T-Bird convertible, "This is what I drive."

"Much better." Sharpay said before putting a scarf around her hair to protect it from the wind as the five of them hopped in the car.

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**Mackinaw Crossings Mall**

**5:03 P.M.**

"So where are the bridal stores here?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the mall.

"I have no idea. Never had to look for one before." Abby replied laughing slightly as they walked up to the large map, but Sharpay just kept walking.

"Where's she going?" Taylor asked watching Sharpay as if she was crazy.

"Are you coming or not?" Sharpay yelled and kept walking.

"It's Sharpay. She could figure her way around a mall blindfolded probably." Gabriella said linking arms with Kelsi and Abby before following Sharpay. Taylor grabbed a pamphlet with that had a map in it before running to catch up with them.

An hour later, the girls each were loaded up with shopping bags and were in David's Bridal looking at dresses. Abby and Gabriella had left the others in the bridesmaid's section and headed to the bridal section.

"I'm worried." Gabi sighed.

"About what?" Abby asked.

"Troy hasn't asked me to marry him yet. Do you think that maybe, he's not sure about us? Or that he has commitment issues?"

"Gabi, the boy has gone steady with you for what? Five-six years now? The last thing he has is commitment issues. Give him time. He probably just needs time to get a great idea for a proposal... or he's short on money for the ring right now." Abby said, "Don't worry, He's crazy about you. That I know for sure."

"I know. But sometimes I get doubts... because of my past..."

Abby hugged her friend so she couldn't see the twinkle in her eyes, "Hey, trust me! Troy is nothing like Edward. I'm one hundred percent sure of that and I've only talked to him once or twice on myspace and then I just met him face to face today. He loves you more than anything."

"You're right."

"Of course I am! Now come on, as maid of honor it is your duty to help the poor fashion-deprived bride pick out her dress!"

Three hours later Sharpay had finally approved of the dresses Abby had chosen and they had placed there order. The girls all hopped into Abby's thunderbird and with grumbling stomachs and the radio blasting, they headed back to Abby's house for dinner.

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**June 12, 2012  
**

**The Church**

**10:30 A.M**

"Sharpay, please, I don't want pink flowers." Abby sighed as Sharpay shoved a pink and purple flower arrangement under her nose.

"This is a classic arrangement." Sharpay said.

"I'm not looking for classic with flowers." Abby said. "They're flowers. Pretty much every single flower I can think of is classic."

"How about these?" Gabriella pulled out some tiger lilies died light blue and lavender.

"Oh those look perfect, only the arrangement isn't all that good." Abby replied frowning slightly at the arrangement.

"I'll take care of that." Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, You're great, are you sure you can handle all this, though? You're taking on a lot of stress off my shoulders."

"I don't mind. I'm well organized, it shouldn't be too stressful until the wedding's about here. And I'm not doing everything."

"You all are the best." Abby said and looked over at Gabriella, "Gabi, thank you so much for dragging everyone up here. It's like I have my own wedding planner company at my disposal!"

"You know, we almost could make our own company like that." Kelsi said as she went over music selections for the wedding.

"That's actually a great idea, Kels!" Gabriella smiled.

"You mean, not just open a regular photography studio, but an entire wedding planner business?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, why not? We could do parties too!"

"That sounds like so much fun." Taylor said.

"It sounds great. That way we can all stick together, and I get to perform and spread fashion!" Sharpay gushed.

"Do we--" Abby froze when she watched a boy walk into the church and look around. She recognized him immediately.

"Abby?" Taylor asked, noticing Abby's horrified face.

"Shh! Look!" Abby turned Taylor around to see the man who was leaning against the archway of the church.

"What the heck is he doing here!" Taylor gasped.

"What are you two talking about?" Gabriella asked, moving to turn and look.

Abby jumped up and blocked her view, arms spread wide, "It's nothing!" she said desperately.

"You're hiding something, Abby." Gabriella sighed.

"No-no-no, I'm not hiding anything, why would I hide something?" Abby asked quickly, waving wide spread hands in front of her.

Gabriella put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Abigail Raglin, You know I know you better than that." Gabriella strained her neck to look around her friend and gasped, losing her balance and almost falling over. She caught herself and walked around Abby and Taylor. She stopped a few feet away from the man.

"Edward Mills, why on earth are you here?" she asked in a cold voice.

Edward lazily looked at her and jumped, "Gabriella?"

"Why are you here?" Gabi repeated.

"Me? I'm here for my half-brother's wedding. Dude! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We truly appreciate you following us to the sequel! Thanks to all of those reviewers we didn't already thank for reviewing too!**

* * *

**To Sarah who once again didn't leave ****a**** email for us to reply to her **_**lovely**_** reviews. Here is part of response to you. If you want to read the whole response to your reviews, it's on my blog. There's a link to it on my profile. We are also sorry to everyone else for having an insanely long AN. **

**Sarah,**

**For**** your information, we're almost 20 and 21. ****In other words, we've got 9 years on you. **

**If you don't want us to reply to your reviews in front of everyone, then leave an e****mail. We're just being truthful. ****We're finding it extremely hard to control the sarcasm though we must admit. **

**No, Abby isn't in the movies, but neither is Edward. If we missed him in the movies, please tell us since Star didn't realize she dated a movie star. If you think that the real Edward was playing a joke on Star, what do you think**** of ****Adolf ****Hitler and Osama Bin Laden ****(no, we're not saying that Edward was/is **_**anywhere**_** near that bad, just trying to make a point)? **

**We could care less if we are popular, ****geeks, or 'losers****' (as you so nicely pointed out)**** We're perfectly happy with true friends. Being popular and cute isn't everything in life.**** Oh and just to let you know reading fan fiction is ****very ****"geeky."**

**Is that honestly what you think of music? You are making yourself out to be incredibly shallow that way I hope you realize. Heck, I (Alyssa) bet you only watch HSM because ****Zac ****Efron**** is in it. Are you one of those girls who only went to see**** Hairspray because ****Zac's**** in it? T****here****s more to life and music than "Hot Guys." Oh and it's '****Puttin****' On the Ritz' not 'Putting on R****itz." If you're going to mock****, at least get the name right. **

**Sequel is a word that we've never heard of no one not knowing. Thought it was obvious, our bad, we don't ****speak**** cheerleader as well as**** Taylor does.**

**We counted how**** many times you used the word "l****ike" in those 4 short reviews. 52 times out of 345 words! Ar****e you from Cali by chance**** (no offense t****o Californians, Star is one, but**** isn't on **_**like**_** support)?**** Don't go calling us kids when you sound like you only know one word in the English language.**

**Once again, we're glad that you like our story. Yet, if you have so many complaints about it and us though, why waste your time reading ****anymore**** Next time **_**if**_** we even bother to reply to you it's not going to be on here. It'll be on Star's blog (link on profile). Honestly, you're just wasting our valuable time. **


	3. Hello, Goodbye

**Dedicated to someone that told me when we were dating that he hated the girl who is now his current girlfriend. Irony, huh? Pretty darn amusing irony at that. Can you imagine how much drama I could cause if I told her that?**

**Yup the dedicated to's are back! We figured we'd wait until Edward came back to continue them.**

**No we don't own NSYNC. **

**Hello, Goodbye – The Beatles**

* * *

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**June 12, 2012**

**The Church**

**10:36 A.M**

Gabriella felt as if she was just hit in the face.

"One, I'm not a dude. Two, why doesn't he have the last name as you, since I'm pretty darn sure that he isn't your mother's kid?" Gabriella asked, extremely freaked out by now. Gabriella was generally a observant person, so of course, she was looking him up and down while freaking out, comparing him to when she last saw him. He apparently hadn't grown any taller and still had his hair dyed black. She hated that he had done that, he looked horrible with it. He was even wearing one of the same shirts he had when they had been dating.…six years later.

"My dad didn't know he had him until Bryce's mom died and he was sent to live with him right before you moved. I showed you pictures if I remember correctly." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"That's why he seemed so familiar." Gabriella muttered. She was about to say something else, but Sharpay had figured out who he was too.

"EDWARD MILLS? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NEVER GET WITHIN FIFTY MILES OF GABRIELLA MONTEZ OR ME?" Sharpay shrieked and started walking towards him at an amazing pace considering she was wearing five inch stilettos.

"Crap!" Edward squeaked before he ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"He's Bryce's brother? Oh hell no, I do not want that... _person_ at _my_ wedding!" Abby half yelled, half pouted. She looked at Gabriella out of the corner of her eye, "Gabi, are you going to be ok with him being around?"

"I'll put up with him for you. Anyone else would be out of luck." Gabriella said forcing a smile.

"I need to go find Bryce. _Now_." Abby said as she walked out. About at the door she stopped with a pained look on her face. "Oh no. He's going to be my brother-in-law! I had heard Bryce talk about his brother Edward, but I never saw him or a picture."

"Don't worry, we'll help you both through this." Taylor said as she hugged Gabriella since she looked close to tears. Taylor couldn't tell if it was for her or Abby's sake.

Abby spotted Bryce talking to one of his guy-friends and walked over to him. She stood with hands on her hips behind him, "Edward? Edward Mills?" she hissed.

"Oh, is my brother here finally?" He asked turning around to face her with a happy look on his face.

"Is he here? Yes that two-timer is here!" Abby replied, looking as if steam would be pouring out of her ears at any second.

"Two-timer?" He asked, looking confused.

"He put Gabi through a living hell, Bryce! He treated her like dirt!" She responded, almost yelling. She was definitely starting to scare Bryce.

"That was a long time ago, Abby, He's changed... matured." Bryce said, taking his furious finance into his arms in an attempt to calm her.

"You knew He had a past with Gabi and I you could have warned me that your brother Edward was the same Edward!"

"I thought you knew, so I didn't think it was important." He responded shrugging.

"This probably isn't the best time to point this out, but I HATE YOUR BROTHER!" She yelled causing him to let go of her.

"Now's probably not a good time to remind you that he's the best man then, huh?"

"WHAT?"

"Why is Gabi's friend chasing him?" Bryce asked suddenly looking out the doors of the church and spotting Sharpay, who was about to catch Edward as he desperately attempted to find an unlocked car in the parking lot to get into to escape Sharpay.

"Gabriella will not walk down the aisle with him." Abby responded in what almost sounded like a growl.

"Why not? He doesn't like her either right? That way it shouldn't cause any drama, right?" Bryce asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Seriously, that's what you think is going to happen? Did you _not_hear what happened last time this whole group got together?" Abby asked incredulous that her fiancé was that stupid.

Bryce didn't answer; he was too busy watching Sharpay and Edward who had finally found an unlocked car.

"UNLOCK THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOTIC CREEP! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Sharpay screamed through the window at Edward as he cowered from her, even though there was a door protecting him.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU AND GABRIELLA WERE GOING TO BE AT MY BROTHER'S WEDDING?" He yelled back at her.

"Man, when are we going to learn that we need to take a video camera whenever we take Sharpay somewhere?" Taylor asked as she and the rest of the girls came to watch Sharpay.

"This could possibly make it all worthwhile for having to put up with him while we're here." Gabriella said laughing.

"What are you going to tell Troy though?" Asked Kelsi, resulting in Gabriella to quit laughing instantly.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF YOUR CAR RIGHT NOW, I'LL SLASH YOUR RAG TOP!" Sharpay screamed back at Edward while taking off a shoe. Apparently she thought it would work well to ruin the top of the convertible Edward was in.

"WHO EVER SAID THIS WAS MY CAR, EH?" Edward screamed back smirking.

"I'VE SEEN PICTURES YOU IDIOT! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' PROUD OF SUCH A GIRLY CAR!"  
"How did she know what his car looked like?" Bryce asked, clearly extremely confused.  
"They're cousins, Smart one!" Abby snapped rolling her eyes. "I need to get out of here. Come

on let's go get lunch." She said to the rest of the girls as she walked out of the church towards her car.

"Sharpay! Come on! You can harass him another day!" Taylor yelled at the still bickering Sharpay who had been extremely close to slashing Edward's convertible top. Edward looked relieved as Sharpay looked at Taylor like she was crazy.

"What? Why? He's here now!" Sharpay screeched at Taylor as she and Gabriella came over.

"We're going to get lunch with the guys." Gabriella said as she and Taylor attempted to drag Sharpay away.

"I can walk on my own." Sharpay spat shaking them off. She then turned back to Edward who was still cowering in the car. "I swear I'm not finished!"

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**Raglin Kitchen**

"Edward is Bryce's half brother? No way!" Chad exclaimed after the girls had told the guys what had happened.

"Yeah Troy you won't have to worry about threatening him, Sharpay did a wonderful job. He ended up locking himself in his car to get away from her. She was about to slash the top to his convertible, but we called her off." Abby said smirking at Sharpay.

"I swear, if he comes within 20 feet of you I'm going to kill him." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"Well…about that…He's the best man." Abby muttered.

"What?" Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay yelled at the same time.

"Sorry." Abby said sliding down her chair as if they wouldn't be able to see her as well.

"It's not your fault." Gabriella said putting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Kelsi asked in attempts to get everyone's mind off Edward. Unfortunately, it did the opposite for Gabriella.

"Well we had a whole honeymoon planed out in Hawai'i, but _Bryce_decided to go to Atlantic City with his friends and ended up losing about 90 percent of the honeymoon money. Now we're going to end up spending a night in a hotel here, then meet you guys back in Albuquerque to check things out." Abby said spitefully.

_"Fine mom, I'll go to the teen club." Gabriella said, finally giving in. She and her parents were currently in Hawai'i on a cruise. They had decided to go right before her dad went to Iraq on a photo assignment._

_  
"I bet you'll love it!" She responded kissing Gabriella on the forehead before pushing her out the door of their cabin._

_  
"Yes I'll go to the teen club even though I feel like I'm about to throw up because I'm so sea sick, sounds fun." Gabriella muttered to herself sarcastically as she made her way to the teen club.  
_

_When she got there she was rather surprised. There was karaoke, video games, ping pong tables, a disco ball, dance floor, and many more things along the same lines. She had to admit it looked fun, but she'd much rather be reading her book. Unfortunate for her though, her mom had taken it away so she couldn't finish even though she was to the last two chapters._

_  
She sat down on one of the retro looking couches where no one else was sitting and watched some of the other people in there attempting to sing 'Bye, Bye, Bye.' She was so absorbed in watching them, she didn't even notice anyone sit down next to her until they spoke.  
_

_"Man I hate NSYNC." said a boy with brown hair.  
_

_"They're okay." Gabriella responded, surprised anyone would actually come up randomly to her and talk about NSYNC of all things.  
_

_"So forced on this trip?" He asked looking at her. He noticed that she looked a little green.  
_

_"Yup. Of course my parents forgot that I get seasick." Gabriella responded a little awkwardly, kind of wanting him to go away.  
_

_"No offense but, I kind of gathered that since you look a little green." The guy responded. Gabriella thought that was a bit too forward of him. She laughed a little anyway.  
_

_"I've lost about five pounds and we've only been on the ship for three days." Man was her stomach upset. This guy wasn't helping it at all, making her rather nervous since she wasn't having that much problems talking to a guy for the first time in her life.  
_

_"Where do you live?" He asked, moving slightly closer to her.  
_

_"Bend, Oregon for another two weeks. Then we're moving to Mackinac, Michigan for my mom's work." Gabriella responded looking at him rather nervously.  
_

_"Dude! I live in Mackinac! Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to call you dude." He said apologetically.  
_

_"Really?" She said hopefully. It would be nice to have a friend for once._

_"Yup! Wow, imagine that. My mom tells me to go to the teen club to meet people from other parts of the world so I can have a pen pal and I end up meeting someone who is moving to where I live. What are the odds?" He asked smiling. "Oh sorry, my name is Edward. Edward Mills."  
_

_Gabriella took his outreached hand and shook it.  
_

_"Gabriella Montez, it's nice to meet you." She replied smiling.  
_

_"It's very nice to meet you too." He replied smiling widely._

Abby waved a hand in front of Gabriella's face, "Gabi, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." Gabriella snapped out of her memory, "Sorry."

Abby thought for a second, then gasped, "Hawai'i! Oh Gabi! I'm so sorry! I had forgotten that's where you had met... _him_."

"No, it's fine." Gabriella smiled, but her mind was still thinking about her past that the smile came out empty and weak.

Abby bit her lip but didn't press the matter.

* * *

**By the way, no we didn't spell Hawai'i wrong. A Hawai'ian bus driver told Star so when she was there(not sure about how to spell Hawai'ian though)! So continuing with the Hawai'ian theme... Mahalo (thank you) for reading and reviewing! We appreciate it! **


	4. I Heard it Through the Grapevine

**Dedicated to someone who has a great name for his band, too bad HE'S in it.**

**Because we have a certain idiot abusing the privilege greatly, we are sorry to say that we're blocking the anonymous reviews next chapter. Take this chapter as the last time to attack us and tell us how stupid you think we are while you're actually proving how stupid you are. Thanks to all of you other anonymous reviewers that are nice! We appreciate them! **

**We're starting up the lyric contest again! We're looking for the ****ORIGINAL**** artist and title of the 60's song we used in this chapter. You will get major brownie points and a character named after you if you get it right. **_**MAJOR**_** brownie points with us :)**** (No it's not the song we used for the chapter name). Did we mention that it would be **_**humongous**_** brownie points? Just checking. **

**I Heard it Through the Grapevine – Marvin Gaye, Credence Clearwater Revival, and Gladys Knight and the Pips (there is at least those three that I can think of right away)**

* * *

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**June 13, 2012**

**Raglin Residence**

**4:00 PM**

Abby sat heavily in her chair, tapping a pen on the stack of invitations she had just finished and were ready to be sent out. She sighed heavily and leaned back in her seat.

Ryan slipped into the chair across from her, "What's wrong, Abby? Getting cold feet?"

Abby sat up rigidly and waved her hand animatedly, "Oh no, no. I love Bryce! I just... don't like how he's been acting lately... I mean... He gambled away our honeymoon money. I wanted to go to Tokyo, but we couldn't afford it so we settled on Hawai'i instead and then he lost it all. Now I find out that Edward is his brother... and, I don't know..." she sighed again, "He seems distant. He's changed. I'm sure it's the stress of planning a wedding, but..." she trailed off and didn't seem to want to finish her speech.

Ryan gave her a calculating look. Apparently she didn't realize that he had been kidding.

"What if you spent a day with him? Just the two of you and the rest of us could work on the wedding today?" He asked. She didn't seem to hear him though, but was too lost in her own thoughts. "Abby?" No response. "_Abigail_?"

"What? Why did you use _that_ name?" She asked offended. She hated her name. Abby was okay, but her full name. No way.

Ryan laughed, "You okay? I asked you a question and called your name twice before you responded. I asked what if you spent a day with him? Just the two of you and the rest of us could work on the wedding today?" Ryan asked smiling slightly still.

"No he's out spending the day with his parents before we move." She responded still looking at the invitations. She really hated putting all these together. She was about to ask if he wanted to help, but thought better of it. They all had done enough already as it was.

"You want help?" Ryan asked taking them from her and walking over to the table nearby to put them on.

She started to protest, but decided against it. She really did want to get to know everyone before she moved there. Instead she just got up and sat down with him. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean, besides having a drama queen as a sister."

"Me? But _you're_ the bride, this time is about you."

Abby smiled, "Please? I'd like to get to know all of you before I move down south!"

"Sure, but what's there to know? I have a drama queen sister and I like hats." He joked and pointed to his hat.

"I said besides that! I know there's more than hats and a sister to you!" Abby took a stamp that had ripped before she could put it on the envelope and stuck it onto Ryan's cheek.

Ryan laughed again, "Alright, you win, but only because you're the beautiful bride to be!"

"You forgot cute!" Abby joked before Ryan started to tell her about him.

Sharpay skidded to a stop just beyond the entrance to what she thought was one of the ugliest living rooms in the history of living rooms (who has three different colored and styled chairs in the same room?!). For the first time in months she had heard her brothers true laugh. He just hadn't been that happy lately. She peaked her head around the corner to see him sitting at the table that had been set up in the room to work on wedding things with Abby. Her suspicions were confirmed as she watched the two of them laugh and Loren come in from another room and take pictures of the two insisting that "You want to document the whole wedding, even putting the stamps on the invitations."

Sharpay mentally tapped out a beat in her mind and strut into the room and pulled over a chair to the table. Sitting down she smiled and announced that she'd help too.

"Shar?" Ryan asked, getting suspicious.

"What? There's a lot of invitations here!"

**Mackinaw Crossings Mall**

**4:30 PM**

Gabriella was picking up the dresses from David's Bridal. One of the workers was assisting her in carrying the heavy wedding gown while Gabriella carried the four bridesmaids dresses to Abby's car.

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding, you're a very lucky girl." The red headed worker smiled as she placed the wedding dress in the back seat.

"Oh, it's not my wedding, it's my friend's" Gabriella smiled.

"Sorry." The girl smiled, "Well I hope she has a nice wedding. Have a nice day." she turned and headed back to the mall.

"You too." Gabriella smiled as her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Gabi, are you still at the mall?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." She answered as she carefully put the dresses in the trunk of the car.

"Good, I need you to get the tuxes. Edward was supposed to get them but he's nowhere to be seen."

"Alright, what store is it?" Gabriella responded, not holding back the eye roll.

"After Hour Tux Rental. They are already paid for, like the dresses. The receipt is in Abby's car so you should have it. There are six, Abby's dad is renting one as well."

"Alright. Bye." Gabriella found the receipt and locked the doors with the top up before running back into the mall for the six tuxes.

She found the store in no time and went up to the cash register.

"Hi, could I pick up six tuxes for Kubin?" She asked the man behind the counter.

"Can't wait for your big day?" Asked the man as he took the receipt from her.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked, mind still on how stupid Edward was.

"You're wedding." He replied, writing something down on the receipt.

"Oh, it's not mine; it's my best friend's." Gabriella said, annoyed that people kept assuming that.

"Ah single? Well all the guys go steady because it wouldn't be right to keep the best girls home on a Saturday night for a reason, right?" He asked smirking.

"_Excuse me?" _Gabriella asked incredulous that someone would say that to anyone.

"I'll be right back with those tuxes for you Madam."

"Idiot." Gabriella muttered under her breath as she realized it was someone she went to school with in Michigan that made fun of her constantly.

"Wow, that sounded like a fun conversation." Edward said coming up behind her, smirking just as much as the store's employee.

"Well I wouldn't have had that conversation if you had come on time to pick up the suits. You're two hours late." Gabriella said turning around to face him.

"How did you know that?" He asked looking very confused.

"I heard it through the grapevine."

"Oh, well it was well worth it to hear that conversation, but that's beside the point." Edward said waving his hand dismissively. "So where are you having the bachelorette party? We need to make sure we're not at the same place." He asked as he leaned on the counter, inches away from Gabriella who immediately moved away about three feet.

"Uh, haven't decided yet." Gabriella answered as she started to panic. How had she forgotten the bachelorette party!?

"Gabriella, I know you better than that. I dated you for what, three months?" He asked as his smile widened.

"Wow, six years later and still can't count?" She replied as the man came back with the tuxes. "Give me." She said as he held them just out of her reach.

"Now that's no way to treat me, Ms. Geek. Where did you go by the way?" The employee said moving it farther and farther away from her each time she moved towards it.

"I moved to New Mexico you loser. Now give me the tuxes so I can never see you again. Oh and I have a boyfriend thank you very much." She responded attempting to fake him out and quit reaching for the tuxes.

"Dude, you've been dating him for about 6 years." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Wow, you can count! Now give me the tuxes!" She said as she lunged for the tuxes again.

"Nah, I'll just give them to him." The employee said smirking and handing them to Edward.

"That's fine. He's the best man." Gabriella said sticking her tongue out after Edward had taken them.

"So you really don't have the bachelorette party planned yet? So not like you!" Edward said as he followed her out of the store. He jumped though when she sudden turned around and grabbed the tuxes.

"Hey! Give them back!"

"No! I don't trust you with them."

* * *

**Happy late Easter everyone! Thanks for reading too! Don't forget to do the lyric contest too! **


	5. These Boots are Made for Walkin'

**Dedicated to the guy who washed and dried his cell phone before wondering what the loud clanking noise was in the washer and dryer.  
**

**After asked very nicely, we're going to give it another chance and not block the reviews. If it is abused again, they will be blocked with no warning. Thank you for all the reviews everyone! **

**Lyric contest again! We're looking for the artist and song title we used in this chapter. You will get a character named after you if you get it right. ****This time it's actually a 90s song. ****No**** it's not the song we used for the chapter name).**

**These Boots are Made for Walkin' - Nancy Sinatra**

* * *

**June 17, 2012**

**Somewhere Just Outside of Detroit, Michigan**

**9:00 AM**

"I don't want the top down."

"I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But I said no!"

"Why should I care you -"

"Guys! Shut up! The top is going down no matter what you two want so we can blast our music and not listen to you two complain!" Abby yelled, interrupting Troy and Edward's bickering.

"Why are we going all the way to Detroit to pick up your friend?" Edward asked while the top started to go down, which of course caused him to put his finger in between the gaps where the top was and the car. He kept putting his finger there and taking it out right away, trying not to get it caught.

Abby took a deep breath and let it out, trying not to scream.

"Because, as you should know having lived here the majority of your life that the Pellston airport 

isn't an international one. She's flying in from Spain Smart One." Gabriella answered for Abby from her seat in the front.

Abby glanced in her rear view mirror and almost had a heart attack. "EDWARD! IF YOU GET YOUR FINGER CAUGHT I'LL MAKE SURE IT STAYS THERE!" She yelled as he almost got it caught as the top finally was all the way down.

This whole scene caused Troy to start a silent fit of giggles from his seat behind Abby, who fortunately couldn't see. Edward glared at him, made to hit him, but thought better of it when Troy quit giggling and flexed his fingers menacingly.

"How long until we get there?" Edward whinnied as he continued to glare at Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and chanced a look at Abby. She was turning red, not a good sign.

"If you don't shut up you're going to be hitchhiking your way home. Just watch the mileage signs and figure it out for yourself before your brother is once again, an only child." Abby said slowly as her knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"I'm the best man. You wouldn't ruin your wedding that way." Edward smirked.

Abby screamed, "If there was a cliff in this part of the state and this wasn't a classic car I'd so drive off it!"

"Dude, just as I thought, all words and no balls."

Abby slammed on her breaks and pulled to the side of the Highway, flipping on her four-ways, "Edward Brian Mills, get your friggen butt out of my car! Why'd I even bring you in the first place? GET OUT! I'm not going to listen to you for the rest of the drive down to Detroit and then the five or so hours back! OUT!"

Edward froze and didn't move, "It's illegal to hitchhike."

"So? Then walk if you are afraid of the cops! Or, here's a thought! Use your brain and use your cell phone to call someone!"

"I didn't bring that!"

"Then go use a pay phone! I'm sure you have a quarter. There's an exit a half mile back and I'm sure there's an old pay phone at the gas station! Now OUT!" Abby unbuckled herself and leaned 

over the seat, pushing him towards the door.

"It's illegal to walk along the highway!"

"Here's a quarter call someone who cares!" Abby said searching for a quarter in her purse and throwing it at him. "Get on the other side of the fence! Now out!"

"That's all rough farm land! There's cows and bulls!"

"What? Afraid? Out!" Abby gave a push and he tumbled over the side of the car and onto the grass.

"But, Abigail! I'm almost your brother!"

Abby stiffly buckled herself back in, "Don't call me that and don't bring up facts that will only hurt you more! Get going!" She swatted his hand away from her car and put it into gear.

"But... you can't do this!"

"You've been messing where you shouldn't have been a messing." Abby grumbled and then pointed at his skate shoes, "Boots are made for walking, and so that's just what they'll be doing. Let go of my car and get walking!" she swatted his hand again and checked to see that no cars were coming, she flipped off her four ways and switched on her blinker and speed off after a green SUV passed her, leaving Edward Mills on the side of the highway.

"I can't believe he didn't bring his cell phone!" Troy said as they pulled away, him looking behind them attempting not to laugh at the look on Edward's face.

"Some things never change Troy. You're talking about the guy who managed to wash and dry his cell phone before wondering why the washing machine and dryer were louder than usual." Gabriella replied laughing. So far, the day was an exceptionally great one for her. Well at least what had happened in the last ten minutes. "You do realize you're going to have to pick him up on the way back though right?"

"Yeah, he can wait the two and a half hours on the road before we get him though." Abby responded, "And that's still not preventing me from letting Alba's luggage riding in the car while he has the trunk."

**Detroit Michigan**

**  
Detroit Metro Airport**

**10:30 AM**

"Alba! I'm glad you made it!" Abby said as the two jumped up and down while hugging. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends." She said as they broke apart. "This is Gabriella Montez and her boyfriend Troy Bolton."

"It's nice to finally meet you Gabriella! Abby is always talking about you." Alba said smiling at her.

"Same here! It's nice to meet the famous Alba!" Gabriella said as they briefly hugged.

"Nice to meet you too Troy." Alba said to him as he smiled widely at her.

"Want some help?" He asked eying her luggage.

"Yes please."

"So I'm very sorry but on the way back we have to pick someone else up." Abby said as they got into her car.

"Why?" Alba asked, looking very confused.

"Well Abby sort of left her brother-in-law to be on the side of the road on the way here." Gabi said laughing.

"Really? I thought you hadn't met him yet!" Alba said as they started on their way back.

"Yes well he's actually my ex-boyfriend." Gabriella said frowning.

"Basically he's an idiot." Said Abby.

* * *

**Don't forget the lyric contest, thanks for reading, and last chapter the song was I Get Around – The Beach Boys. The first to get the right answer was ****luvinNaley7413****. We forgot to mention that we were only taking the first person to get the right answer, which by the way goes for this chapter too. Also, the character Alba in this chapter was the first winner of our contest! **


	6. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Dedicated to someone that had a fit when I said that I had to wear heels to prom. Did I ever mention he was shorter than me for about 5 months? Yeah, I had to get my dress fixed so I wouldn't trip over it and I ended up wearing flip flops.**

**Same contest going on. 60s song lyrics in here somewhere, song by a **_**very**_** famous band, first one to get it wins and gets a character named after them. Hurry it up people! We need another bridesmaid lol! **

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough – Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye**

* * *

**June 17, 2012**

**Somewhere Just Outside of Detroit, Michigan**

After stopping for lunch at Ponderosa and taking as much time as they could in avoiding continuing on to pick up Edward, Abby rolled her car into the Shell Gas station that was located off the highway where they had dropped Edward off at.

She pulled up to a pump and jumped out, "Troy, could you fill her up? I'm going to go find out what became of Edward. There's forty bucks in the glove compartment."

Abby walked into the Shell store and found Edward talking to a man who was restocking the shelves.

"Edward, Do you think you can shut up long enough for me to give you a ride home?"

"My friend is on his way to pick me up." He responded, not looking at her.

"Ok then, see you later." Abby said happily and walked out.

"Where's the lovely Eddy?" Gabriella said smiling at the fact he wasn't with her, "He not coming?"

"His friend is picking him up."

"I won't complain!" Troy said as he put the gas cap back on.

"Yeah cause otherwise I'd have to sit between you two, I wouldn't want to put Alba in that horrible position. They'd probably hold back if it was me." Gabriella said laughing.

They were all in the car and were about to leave when suddenly Edward raced out of the gas station.

"No! Wait!" He yelled as he ran to the car.

"What?" Abby said venomously.

"My friend just called and said they couldn't pick me up."

"Ugh, get in the back and hurry."

Edward hopped onto the empty seat and before he was buckled, Abby slammed on the gas.

"Hey!" he yelled as he was thrown backwards.

"Oops, my bad." Abby said while mentally cursing herself for not doing it faster so he fell out.

Gabriella felt nervous. This was the first time she had actually sat next to him in years.

After a half hour drive, things calmed down a bit, though the tension between everyone and Edward was so thick they could cut it with a knife. Abby had popped a CD into the player to help keep her calm with some of her favorite music. David Bowie's voice filled the air around the car.

Edward relaxed a bit, convinced that everyone would continue to ignore him.

Gabriella sighed and leaned on Troy's shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to forget who was sitting on her other side. Suddenly, she felt cold fingertips run up her leg where her shorts were not covering. She jumped slightly and Edward pulled his hand away. She shot him a glare, not wanting to say anything and starting another argument.

"You ok, Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Yeah..." Gabi lied and slid over closer to him, and farther from Edward.

Edward waited for Troy to look out over the farm land they were passing and slid his hand over onto Gabriella's leg. He then slid his rushing fingers up under the hem of Gabriella's shorts and touched the hem of her underwear.

"STOP!" Gabriella shrieked, swatting at him and catching his cheek with the palm of her hand.

This resulted in Abby again slamming her breaks and pulling to the side of the road, "That's it! Chinese Fire Drill! Troy, you drive! Gabi, Troy's spot, I'm getting in the middle!"

They all moved spots and Abby glared at her future Brother-in-law.

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**Raglin Residence**

**8:00 PM**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HIM ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!?"

"HE WAS DRIVING EVERYONE NUTS! HE'S A LUNATIC!"

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! NOT TO MENTION HITCHHIKING IS ILLEGAL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"WHAT WAS _I_ THINKING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS _I_ THINKING!? HE PUT HIS HAND UP GABRIELLA'S SHORTS!"

At this Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason jumped up. The guys restrained Troy who was doing his best to get at Edward.

"Don't bother Troy! Seriously, he's not worth it!" Gabriella pleaded in front of him.

"He _touched_ you though Gabi! I don't want him touching you! Promise me if he does it again you'll tell me!" Troy replied, practically growling.

"He _WHAT_!?" Sharpay screeched as she came into the room.

"Oh no." Taylor said as all the girls got up to restrain Sharpay.

Abby ignored the second fight and focused on Bryce, "Your brother is nothing but a disrespectful cheating pervert, and I DON'T want him in my wedding!"

"He's my brother and this isn't just you wedding! And I don't like you ditching him like you did!"

"I don't like how he treats Gabi!"

Bryce grabbed Abby's arm, "You have just as much control over who is my best man and grooms men as I do over who is your bridesmaids and maid of honor!" he hissed.

"Let go of me." Abby hissed back, but he didn't let go. "I don't have any problems with your groomsmen, just your best man. Now let GO!" She said as she attempted to get out of his grasp.

"No! I will not let go! Not until we have finished our discussion." He replied in a dangerous whisper.

Abby laughed harshly. "This is anything but a discussion Bryce! This is a full out fight!"

"No, it's not!"

Sharpay realizing that all the girls had loosened their grip on her, too focused on Abby and Bryce broke loose of them suddenly and ran out of the room towards the room where all the boys were staying.

"Sharpay! No!" Kelsi yelled as she took off after her along with the rest of the girls, minus Gabriella and Alba. Troy also took the opportunity to get loose and follow Sharpay.

"No! Troy! Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled frozen to the spot as Abby and Bryce started yelling again.

"I know he's your brother and all, but seriously! He's just trying to ruin everything!"

"How do you know that Gabriella isn't lying?"

Abby's, Alba's, and Gabriella's jaws all dropped to the floor.

"Maybe because Gabriella is one of the few people on this earth I completely trust." Abby said after getting over her shock. "You know, maybe getting married isn't the best idea." She finished obviously trying to hold back the tears as she ran to her room, pushing past the group trying to hold back Sharpay from opening the door to the guest room. She ducked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Then she tumbled to her bed and grabbed her old stuffed barn owl that she had always used for comfort, crawled under her bed, and curled into a ball like she used to when she was little.

Bryce glared at Gabriella and Alba before storming out of the room and barging out of the room and forcing his way into the guest room, then locking it.

"Um…." Alba said from her seat on the couch. She had no idea what to do and neither did Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed after a few seconds and looked at Alba, "Do you want to come with me to talk to Abby? At least one person should."

"Abby?" Gabriella asked as she came into her room.

"Hi." Mumbled Abby in reply from her position under the bed.

"Uh, are you under the bed?" Gabriella asked looking and finding her there.

"I'm sorry you had to fly all the way out here. Apparently I wasted your money and time." Abby said as she broke down sobbing crawling out from under the bed to sit on it.

"Hey, don't do this! You know you love Bryce! I hate being the reason all of this happened."

Gabriella responded as she sat down next to Abby, hugged her, and rubbed her back.

"He also knows what I think about his brother and you! I shouldn't have brought you all out here, I should have figured out who Edward was. None of this is your fault." Abby said between sobs.

"Think of what you're saying! You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright. That's just what Bryce is doing." Gabriella said still hugging her best friend like there was no tomorrow.

"What if I am doing the wrong thing though by marrying him?" Abby asked as her sobs died down a bit.

"We all make mistakes, but do you really think you're making a mistake? You've been dating him how long?"

"You're right. Gabi, I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this, I'm a horrible friend." Abby answered, sobbing harder again.

"Ain't no mountain high enough baby. I told you you could always count on me. I take the words of Tammi and Marvin very seriously!" Gabriella replied, which thankfully resulted in a laugh from Abby between her sobs.

* * *

**Tell us the name of the song and band we used the lyric from and get a bridesmaid named after you (or groomsman). Thanks for reviewing and reading!!**


	7. It's My Party

**Dedicated to someone who told me if I had been any taller he wouldn't have asked me out.**

**No we don't own the Labyrinth, Prada, Tiffany's, or Cinnamon Toast Crunch. If we owned Cinnamon Toast Crunch Star wouldn't have gone 10 years without it even though it's her favorite cereal. Ah the joys of allergies! **

**Contest still going on. We have all our bridesmaids though! Alba (Lil-Evans), Shannon (****luvinNaley7413****), and Michelle (****Therese Lemonade****). So first person to get the song right wins. It's been redone by a ton of people, and we didn't even know who originally did it until a few days ago. It's not the chapter name and technically the song was originally done in the 50s. It's not going to be that big of a part for the character. **

**It's My Party – Leslie Gore**

* * *

**June 18, 2012**

**Middle of the Night….**

Abby had stayed under her bed for the rest of the evening and had fallen asleep. She awoke with her stomach growling from skipping dinner. She sighed and inched her way out from under her bed. Then, clutching her barn owl Jareth (a name she had given the stuffed toy after watching Jim Henson's Labyrinth) to her chest she tip-toed out of the room and walked down to the kitchen. she opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk then walked to the cupboard where she grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a bowl and spoon. She poured herself her midnight dinner and sat down to eat it.

The lights in the kitchen flipped on, temporarily blinding her.

"Ow." She said as she covered her eyes with her hand that wasn't about to put cereal in her mouth. She looked up when she didn't hear the other person move. "Oh." She said as Bryce just stood there staring at her.

"Hi." He said finally moving

"Hi." He said finally moving. he got a glass from the freezer and poured himself a glass of water from the tap, "You weren't at dinner."

"I had a dinner date with Jareth. Now I'm having a midnight snack with him." she said, nodding at the owl on the counter in front of her.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Bryce leaned on the counter next to her, "I forgot that Ed can be a little... unreasonable at times."

"That's an understatement." Abby muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry too."

"So," He said taking her hands and pulling her gently towards her. "Wedding still on?'

"Yes." She said smiling right before they kissed.

**June 29, 2012**

**Raglin Residence**

**6:00 PM **

"Bye you guys! Have fun!" Abby yelled as the guys left for the bachelor party.

"Okay, now that they're gone we get to start your party!" Gabriella said as all the girls sat in her room on various pieces of furniture. "Since I have no idea what you have to do here anymore, we're having a slumber party! Not to mention how often are you going to be willing to have a slumber party after you're married?"

"I'm good with that! I don't need naked guys or alcohol to have a good time on my bachelorette party! But I promise not to ditch you guys too." Abby replied smiling widely as she looked around at all the girls. There weren't many people there, but they were all close friends, or her new New Mexican friends.

"Let's go down to the kitchen to see what Zeke left for us before they all went to the bachelor party!" Sharpay said as she raced out of the room, apparently wanting to get to the deserts first.

"So she still won't admit she likes Zeke?" Abby asked Kelsi as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Nope, it's ridiculous." Kelsi responded rolling her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asked as the rest of the girls caught up with her. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason stood in the kitchen all dressed up looking extremely bored.

"Well we thought we were invited to the bachelor party, but apparently not." Chad responded leaning against the counter.

Abby bit her lips together, "Then you'll have to join my party! We don't have a stripper, but I think you guys can prove to make up for that." she grinned.

"Uh... what do you mean?" asked a suddenly worried and shy Troy.

"We can have co-ed karaoke and dancing now! It's like a bar without the booze! I have a karaoke machine in the attic. Gabi and I used to fool around with it all the time when no one else was around. "Abby smiled.

"Oh! I had forgotten about that!" Gabriella said and raced up the stairs with Abby to go get the machine.

"I thought you said you had never done karaoke before?" Troy said as Gabriella and Abby came back to the room with the very dusty karaoke machine.

"Um Troy doing in front of your best friend verses a couple hundred people you've never met or seen before is a tad bit different." Gabriella answered as she kissed him.

"Good point." He said as she left him to go back to help Abby.

Abby dusted off the machine and pulled out a collection of CDs, "Alright, I don't have much in the way of options. Only what Gabi and I were really into at the time... its mostly upbeat break up songs." she said as she hooked everything up. then she plugged it in, "Ok, who wants to go first?"

Everyone looked at Troy and Gabriella. The two looked around at everyone staring at them.

"What?" Gabriella asked, then rolled her eyes as everyone continued staring. "Fine! Come one Troy!"

"What? No! I don't want to! Haven't we done enough karaoking for the rest of our lives?" He responded as he attempted to resist her as she tried to pull him towards the machine. Thankfully Chad helped her by pushing him.

"Karaoking isn't a word, plus it's how we met. Come on now!" She said handing him a mic.

Troy and Gabriella stated singing and Taylor dragged Chad to the middle of the living room.

"I thought Prom was the last dancing thing! i don't dance!" he complained.

"Come on, _Garry Cooper_ you had a long break, now we dance!"

Zeke bowed to Sharpay and led her to the "dance floor" and Kelsi, who usually played piano rather than danced walked over to Abby's brother's keyboard and started to warm up her fingers for when no one wanted to karaoke any longer.

The three bridesmaids, Alba, Shannon, and Michelle all formed a circle and started to rock out as if they were at a concert of their favorite band.

Ryan walked over to Abby, "It's not right for the soon to be bride to sit out at her party, would you like to dance?"

"It's gotta be rock 'n roll music if you want to dance with me." Abby smiled.

"Hey, It's your party! Gabi! Troy! Strike up the Rock and Roll!"

Troy sighed and nodded, popping in a rock CD.

"Got me there." Abby laughed, "Lets Dance-a!" she said in a convincing Japanese accent.

**June 30, 2012**

**1:00 AM**

"Ok I have a dare for all of you!" Abby said still laughing after she had just answered Sharpay's question of 'Prada or Tiffany's?'

"What?" asked Shannon and Michelle.

"I dare you all to go to bed since I have to be at the church in 8 hours!" Abby said still laughing. That's what happens when you get enough people together and have a good time. They all get slap happy.

"This is the most unconventional bachelorette party I've ever been to, but it was amazing! Thanks you guys!" Abby said laughing as she held up her soda.

"Here here!" Shannon and Michelle said as the rest laughed.

* * *

**Last chapter's quote was We Can Work it Out – The Beatles and the chapter before that's was Here's a Quarter (Call Someone Who Cares) – Aaron Tippin. We forgot to put it before, sorry! Congrats to ****Therese Lemonade**** for winning last time! Don't forget to guess this time either those who haven't already won! **


	8. Chapel of Love

**Dedicated to someone who's best friend looks like a Mexican Sean Biggerstaff (he played Oliver Wood in Harry Potter and is in one of my favorite bands). Yes, I was extremely amused by that fact. Thanks for asking.**

**Contest still going on! First one to get it wins, artist and name of song, this time it's an 80s song. **

**Chapel of Love - The Dixie Cups**

* * *

**June 30, 2012**

**Raglin Residence**

**7:00 AM**

The sun shone through the cracks between the curtains and window frame. Sharpay threw them open, letting the bright summer sun fall onto Abby's eyes.

Abby groaned, "Muuuuum n mo mint." she groaned into her pillow.

All the girls surrounded the bride. Gabi leaned over Abby's exposed ear, "One thing, then you can sleep all you want, Wed-ding to-day." she said in short chops.

Abby's eyes flew open and she jumped out of her bed and ran to get a shower.

"That was almost too easy." Alba laughed.

"Good thing we already took our showers." Shannon said while Michelle was doing her hair.

"Not to mention good thing that she doesn't care how we do our hair, because I'm sorry Shannon, but you're hair is extremely stubborn! It won't curl!" Michelle said attempting to curl it.

"Move!" Sharpay said pushing Michelle out of the way. "I'll do it."

"Why are you already ready?" asked Kelsi noticing that Sharpay was completely ready.

"So I can make sure everyone else will be, not to mention I'm doing the majority of the makeup and hair." She said as she sprayed hairspray on Shannon's hair. More than anyone would ever need unless they were going to actually be in the play Hairspray.

After fifteen minutes Abby ran out of the bathroom, her teeth brushed, her wet hair wrapped in a towel and a larger towel wrapped around her damp body. "Dress!" she asked when she didn't see it in her closet

"It's in the hall closet." Sharpay said, "No way was I going to let that closet of yours eat it. It's a disaster."

"Abby you may want to finish drying yourself off before you get into it. We have plenty of time." Michelle smiled.

"Michelle, you know me better than that! I'm always late when I know I have plenty of time." Abby opened the door and ran into the Hall. She ran down the hall and skidded to a stop by the closet.

She opened the closet and looked in, "Shar! My dress isn't here!"

"It's in the back on the high bar, in a bag!" Sharpay yelled back.

Abby sighed and pulled out the vacuum and the ironing board and started pushing the old coats aside then she stood on her tip-toes to try and grab the dress from the bar that suspended the dress hanger out of her reach.

Ryan walked out of the Guest room and heard a thud and an "ouch" from the open closet. He looked in to See Abby in just a towel, reaching for her wedding dress. His face turned red and re cleared his throat, "Need help?"

"Could you? Sharpay put it up there, somehow."

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

Abby stepped out of the closet so he could retrieve the dress. He handed it to her with red cheeks, "Abby?"

"Hu?" she asked, as she took the dress.

"Shouldn't you be in actual clothes when you walk out of your room?"

Abby looked down at herself and turned red. She had forgotten she was in nothing but a towel. She wrapped an arm around herself, as if afraid the towel would suddenly fall off. Then she ran straight for her room and slammed the door, leaning against it, trying to calm her heart down.

The girls all paused in their preparations and looked at her.

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**The Church**

**11:30 AM  
**  
"Here comes the Maid of Honor!" Gabriella yelled as she pushed her way into the overcrowded back room of the church where Abby was sitting extremely nervously.

"EVERYBODY OUT! I HAVE TO FIX THE BRIDE'S HAIR!!" Sharpay screamed after saying it about five times and not getting any result from the twenty or so female members of Abby's family. They all glared at her, but quickly left.

"Finally, now you okay with how you look?" Sharpay asked the nervous Abby.

"Yeah, sure whatever." She replied distractedly.

"So is everything in here then? We've got just a few more minutes until you're getting married!" Gabi said excitedly.

"Things are going great! My dress is perfect and so is Abby's." Sharpay replied smiling.

"I'm going to go help Taylor get the guys ready to walk down the aisle now." Gabriella said before she hugged Abby. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Abby replied and waved as Gabriella left the room.

"So how's everything going?" Troy asked as he handed out the programs to guests before Chad led them to their seat.

"Good, Abby's nervous and Sharpay's happy with how both of them look so everything's on schedule. Where's Edward?" Gabriella replied looking around. She regretted asking that once she saw Troy's face.

"I just saw him go outside." Troy replied darkly.

"Thanks." Gabriella said before she gave him a quick kiss and ran outside as well as she could in heels.

"Edward!" Gabriella shouted across the lot.

Edward walked over to her, grinning, "Yes, my Gabi?"

"I'm not yours." Gabriella snapped.

"Today you are and don't worry, I'll catch you If you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flower." he smirked.

"What?"

"When we dance you'll fall in love with me again; it may come as a shock."

Gabriella smacked him, "Listen, you will walk me down the aisle, then you will walk me back. There will be no more touching! Another thing, I was never in love with you! I just thought I was!" Gabriella said glaring at him. "I swear if you touch me again like you did on the way back from Detroit, I will be telling Troy, my dad, and Sharpay!"

"How did he touch you!?" Asked a voice from behind them.

"Topanga!" Gabriella said happily as she turned around and went to hug her.

"Hello Gabriella! Long time no see!" Replied Topanga Evans, Edward Mill's mother. "Now how did he touch you?"

"He decided to put his hand up my shorts when I was sitting next to my boyfriend." Gabriella replied happily since while she was saying this Edward was standing behind his mother frantically waving his hands as if to say no to Gabriella.

"You _WHAT?_?" Topanga replied furiously turning around quickly and started hitting her son with her purse.

"Hey! Hey! Mom! I have to be in front of a church full of people in less than ten minutes! Sharpay's going to kill me if you keep attacking me!" Edward replied trying to cover himself with his arms.  
Topanga stopped her beating confusedly. "Why is Sharpay here?"

"My best friend is marrying Bryce." Gabriella supplied, attempting not to laugh.

"Oh! Abigail! I had forgotten you two were good friends! You must be the maid of honor then!" She said looking at Gabriella's dress.

"Yup, and as much as I hate to take to break up this mother and son reunion," Edward glared at Gabriella, "But me and Eddie Haskell have a wedding to go to." Gabriella said as Topanga laughed.

"Nice 60's reference, it's much appreciated." Topanga replied as Edward looked at them very confused.

"Eddie Haskell?" He asked.

"I really shouldn't be laughing at that since he's my own son." Topanga said as she walked towards the entrance to the church.

"You don't get it Eddy? Well all the better then, oh and I'm still serious about that threat and I'm going to include your mom in it now." Gabriella replied as they walked off faster than his mom towards the church.

* * *

**Many kudos to whoever understood the Eddie Haskell bit! We already have the next chapter written, but Star is going to be gone for a few weeks in May/June so we're going to take longer to update (in order to get more chapters written and saved) so Lissa will be able to update while she is away. **

**The song from last chapter was Rock and Roll Music - Chuck Berry (The Beatles, The Beach Boys, and many more). mysupermanwillcome (to premier as Kim lol) got it right and will have a character named after her in the next chapter. There's still one in this chapter too! Don't forget!  
**


	9. This Diamond Ring

**Dedicated to someone who's brother ironically lives in Albuquerque. Hmm… wonder if he does actually have a brother named Bryce….**

**This Diamond Ring – Gary Lewis and the Playboys**

**June 30, 2012**

**Mackinac, Michigan**

**The Church**

**12:00 PM**

Kelsi started to play the piano and the grooms men and bridesmaids started their walk down the aisle. The music changed and Abby started her march, her arm linked with her father's. She could see Bryce at the front of the church, his back to her and bouncing from his heels to toes.

Abby's steps faltered for a second, Why wasn't he looking at her? Grooms usually smile when they see their princess walking towards him to give herself to him. What was Bryce doing?

She reached the front of the isle. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her forehead, "My baby girl's all grown up." he smiled, a tear peaking out in the corner of his eye.

She smiled and walked up to Bryce, who hadn't walked down to take her arm. He turned and looked at her and she gave a small gasp. His eyes were heavy and his smile was transformed into a drunken grin. "Yo, Abigaila" he slurred.

Gabriella gave her best friend a sympathetic glance as Abby finished the small distance between her and Bryce. She stopped and turned towards the groomsmen glaring though as she heard snickering.

Abby couldn't believe this had happened. She wasn't necessarily one of the girls who had been planning out her wedding since she was four, but still. It was her wedding. The groom shouldn't be drunk at his wedding!

Her mind was telling her to call it off right there, but she felt she couldn't because of all the people involved. Her best friend along with her friends and parents had flown across the country to be with her for this. She couldn't stop her own wedding...right?

Abby looked at Bryce with anything but love at the moment. He was currently swaying and humming to himself. _This isn't right..._

"If there is anyone that believes that these two should not be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Abby looked at Gabriella desperately. Gabriella thought as quick as she could to come up with a reason that wouldn't make her look like a complete idiot if she objected. She couldn't think of anything and she felt horrible. They would be alright, right? They did date for four years... Then again she dated Edward for six months.

Abby sighed as the preacher went on. She was hoping that Gabi would come up with a real reason that she shouldn't get married besides that the groom was drunk since she really didn't want to say her other reasons out loud. Then they would become reality and she didn't want that.

Abby glanced at her older brother desperately, he noticed, and from his spot in the line of groomsmen he pointed at Edward with his eyes and mouthed the words "His fault."

"The Bride and Groom have each written their own vows." the preacher said and nodded at Abby.

Abby took a deep breath, "Bryce," Bryce swayed and didn't seem to hear her, "We have been together for four years and you have never hurt me." 'Except for today, but I guess it is Edward's fault...' she thought to herself as she paused, "Your always a gentleman, and I hope that we never part." her voice tightened over her last words as she realized that her words weren't true at this point, but everyone took it as happy tears. Only the wedding party noticed the groom's state.

The priest nodded to Bryce, hoping he was sober enough to take this seriously. He had noticed the bride's hesitation.

"IIII aam g married today." he slurred, "Annd you, my aby, are a cheeta, and I am a gizell chaseing aafter you. And I have caught you and we will be together from now till we aren't." he grinned.

The priest got over his shock, "Abigail Raglin, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in _sickness_ and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I..." Abby bit her lip "I... I do." she said forcing herself to say it.

"And do you, Brice Kubin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah I does!"

The priest then sadly pronounced them man and wife and Bryce leaned in to kiss Abby. He missed and got her cheek instead. Abby almost got sick from the smell of his breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bryce Kubin!"

_What have I done? _Abby thought as she walked down the aisle with an extremely fake smile on while she did her best at keeping Bryce upright.

Gabriella had fortunately been watching Abby and her brother when it had been told who's fault this whole incident was and she wasn't about to let it go unpunished. She waited patiently as Edward walked up and took her arm as they walked back down the aisle. Fortunately for her it was a long aisle.

"Ow, Gabi, little less pressure on my arm would be nice." Edward whispered out of the corner of his mouth smiling, as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"Did you get Bryce drunk last night?" She whispered, also with a smile.

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"Oh, you'll see when we get to a more private area." She responded, putting her other hand on his bicep and squeezing as hard as she could with her nails digging into his arm even through his suit. Luckily enough for her his biceps were practically nonexistent and her nails were sharp.

_It was the fourth night on the cruise around Hawaii with her parents and Gabriella still was talking to the guy she had met on the first night. She found it kind of weird when he kept randomly showing up at her door. Her mom wouldn't let him come in the room though when it was just the two of them, so she kept bringing out the chair from the desk in the room for him to sit at in the doorway. It worked out nicely when she was getting ready to leave to go somewhere on the ship with him so he didn't have to wait forever outside._

_She had just gotten dressed after a quick shower when there was a knock on her door. She hurriedly opened it as she combed her very wet hair._

_"Hey Gabriella." Edward said as she opened the door. She smiled widely. For some reason her name sounded better when he said it._

_"Hi Edward, just a second and I'll get the chair, I'm almost ready." She replied as she started for the chair._

_"Oh it's okay, I'll just hold the door." He said as she picked up the hair dryer. She turned it on for about a minute before giving up._

_  
"It's no use. It's going to take me at least 15 minutes to dry it here. It's just too humid." She said sighing and putting it back._

_"No kidding. My hair is still wet from my shower this morning." Edward said laughing. "Your hair looks great either way if you ask me." He finished seriously._

_"Thanks." Gabriella said shyly as she put it up in a ponytail. "Ok let's go!" She said as she picked up her purse and a black blazer just in case they went out on the deck. It could get surprisingly cold out at sea in even in Hawaii._

_"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked as they started towards the elevators._

_"I don't know. What's the show tonight?" She asked admiring the carpet as they walked. Where else are you going to see carpet that is made to look like a stream with lily pads in it? She loved this cruise ship. The carpet was the most unique and interesting carpet she had ever seen._

_"It's the same stupid comedian as last night." Edward replied rolling his eyes. "Are you looking at the carpet again?" He asked laughing._

_"Yes! It's just so amusing!" Gabriella replied laughing as they walked into the elevator. "Especially on one of the floors when it is just blue stars! I love that one the best."_

_"Did you know there's some tile near one of the clubs that's just piano keys? I like that one the best."_

_"See! You're amused by it too!" Gabriella said laughing._

_"Deck Four." The elevator said interrupting their conversation._

_"Remind me before this trip is over to record the elevator's voice. It's just so amusing." Gabriella said laughing as they got out of it._

_"Will do. Do you want to shop at the shops on board?"_

_Gabriella stopped in her tracks. A guy asking if a girl wanted to go shopping? They guy actually wanting to go shopping!?_

_"You want to go shopping?" She asked incredulously._

_"I don't mind shopping. It can be fun." He replied smiling, not appearing to understand why she was so surprised._

_"Uh, yeah. Let's go shopping." She replied, rather happy._

_"I can't believe that there are only three stores on this whole ship. I thought I had seen more!" Gabriella exclaimed as they came out of the second one. The only one left was the jewelry one so she figured they wouldn't even go in there at all._

_"You want to go in the jewelry store and how much everything is? I wonder what the most expensive thing in there is..." Edward said looking in the window of the store._

_"Sure." This boy was becoming more and more intriguing._

_"How much is this ring?" Edward asked the lady behind the counter as he dragged Gabriella into the store. She hadn't even noticed him taking her hand. What would her dad do if he saw the two of them right now?_

_"It's a white gold engagement band and it's 4,000 dollars. Would you like to try it on?" The lady who's name tag read "Hi my name is Kim and I'm from __New Zealand__" asked smiling widely at Gabriella._

_"Oh no we're -" Gabriella started to respond, realizing that Kim thought she and Edward together._

_"Come on sweetheart, just try it on!" Edward said interrupting her and putting an arm around her._

_"Uh, sure." Gabriella said, eyes bulging out of her sockets. He was actually playing along? What!? He took the ring from Kim and slipped it on Gabriella's hand._

_"I think it looks wonderful on you! You two are such a cute couple!" Kim said smiling widely._

_"Thanks! We're just happy to be here in Hawaii!" Edward responded. "Just curious but what's the most expensive thing in the store?"_

_"This necklace over here, it's 23,000 dollars and has two rare pearls on it..."_

_Gabriella had spaced out looking at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful._

**Star has pictures of the carpet and necklace if anyone wants to see it. She also got bored and started writing another story called Flowers on the Wall. **

**Let's Dance by David Bowie was the quote last chapter. We actually didn't put a quote in this chapter. **


	10. Band of Gold

**Dedicated to someone who has the most adorable Chihuahua named Daisy. I miss her! She was so cute! Now that I think about it, I probably liked going over to his house to see her more than him. How sad. **

**Band of Gold – Freda Payne**

* * *

"How big of an idiot are you!?" Gabriella screamed at Edward once she had made sure that Sharpay was taking care of Bryce and his hangover, which looked like a losing battle. "You ruined their wedding day! They can't get this day back!"

"It was his bachelor party! What else was I suppose to do but get him drunk and get strippers?" Edward replied rubbing his arm where she had hit him and actually made him bleed from her nails on their way back down the aisle.

"Well since it was the night before the wedding you could have been smart enough NOT TO LET HIM DRINK! You don't have to have strippers at a bachelor party either! We didn't have strippers or alcohol! We actually had the party at the house and did karaoke and danced!"

"You know you look really hot when you're this upset, right?" Edward asked smirking.

Gabriella punched Edward in the face, as hard as she could, knocking him back, "You don't even have the right to notice if I'm "hot" or not! And don't dare turn this away from Abby and Bryce! He's your brother and you did that to him? Do you not care for ANYONE properly? Not even family? What kind of scum are you?"

"How dare you talk about me that way! You know nothing about my life!" Edward replied furiously, wiping blood off his face from his now bloody nose.

"Abigail Raglin Kubin is now your sister-in-law and you just ruined what was supposed to be the best day of her life!" Gabriella screamed back, she couldn't restrain herself, and slapped him.

"I know enough about your life to know that you're a cheater, liar, and idiot."

He went to hit her, but she gasped as she was suddenly pulled backwards. Edward stumbled trying to keep his balance since he hadn't hit anything with his fist. Gabriella's feet hadn't moved backwards with her, but the person who had pulled her back dragged her backwards even farther and made sure she was standing before they let go.

"Now listen here and listen well. If you _ever_ try to hit or touch Gabriella again or any other woman for that matter, I will make sure personally that you won't see to live another day. You need to wake up and smell the coffee and realize that the whole world doesn't revolve around you. Even Sharpay has realized that the world doesn't revolve around her. Now as much as I hate to say this, you need to get to a hospital. I'm mostly saying that for your own good since if you don't leave my sight in the next ten seconds I will pummel you into the ground. Savvy?" Whispered Troy in a deadly voice as he backed Edward into the wall and grabbed his shirt and actually lifted him off the ground.

"You okay Gabi?" Chad said from behind her placing his arm around her shoulders.

"No, but I will be once he's gone forever." Gabriella said furiously and hugging Chad back. Thank goodness everyone but some of the wedding party had left the church for the reception hall.

"Whatever. You just want me away from your f-" Edward started to say before Troy punched him.

"You will not say anything to me or Gabriella again." Troy said before releasing him and pushing him out the door. Troy watched as he stumbled towards his car.

"You do realize that you broke his nose right?" Chad asked.

"Wow really?" Gabriella asked Troy, rather happy.

"Chad wasn't talking to me Gabi." Troy said laughing.

* * *

Abby stood just outside of the church's doors as she watched her husband sway as he walked around in the grass. He stumbled forward into some bushes and Abby heard him as he regurgitated everything in his stomach. Her eyes filled with tears. Edward had ruined the one day she had been dreaming of. She only had said "I do" because she knew it was Edward, not Bryce's fault... then again, now that she has time to think... couldn't Bryce have refused to drink so much?

"Libby." A drunken voice broke her out of her thoughts and Bryce was suddenly leaning on her shoulder, smelling of booze, and she didn't want to know what else.

"Excuse me?" she asked, "Who's Libby?"

"Libby, I don't feel to good, I'm going back to the room... join me when you're ready." he said then hiccupped. Then he pulled a small flask from his pocket and pressed it to his lips.

"You brought booze to our wedding?" she gasped.

"Hu?" he asked before stumbling into the limo and told the driver to take him to the hotel.

Abby stood there just watching the limo drive away with her husband. She saw no point in trying to stop him from going. He didn't even know his wife's name. Heck, he probably didn't even know he was married.

She turned around as she heard laughing. Chad, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Troy were coming out of the church laughing at Gabriella as she smiled widely. Her smile disappeared though as she spotted Abby.

"Where's Bryce?" Gabriella asked holding her right hand with her left.

"He left for the hotel. Well at least that's what he told Libby." Abby replied quietly.

"Who's Libby?" Chad asked, but Sharpay slapped him in the stomach to make him shut up.

"He doesn't even know my name Gabriella! What am I going to do?" Abby replied starting to cry and closing the distance between her and Gabriella. Gabriella hugged her tightly.

"It's going to get better. I promise." Gabriella said as she patted Abby's back.

"We'll just go get the car." Troy said quietly as he dragged Chad with him.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Abby asked after a few minutes.

"I broke Edward's nose."

Abby's lips cracked into a small smile, "I knew there was a reason you were my maid of honor."

"Hey, don't worry; I'm sure Zeke's got you some triple chocolate cake or something. I called him and told him chocolate was needed." Sharpay smiled.

"Plus Eddy can't be at the reception since he had to go to the emergency room." Gabriella said smiling again.

"There's some surprises coming up too that we can't miss, right Sharpay?" Abby asked her, smiling a bit wider as Sharpay did also.

* * *

"Where's the groom?" Inquired yet another one of the guests.

"Oh well he felt really sick so he already went to the hotel." Gabriella answered for Abby. "His brother has taken care of him." Well, it was true. Just not in the way everyone thought.

"That's too bad! Tell him that we missed him and that he feels better!"

"Thanks, will do." Gabriella said hugging Abby as they walked away. "You're doing a real good job of looking happy."

"Thanks. Being on the forensics team in high school pays." Abby replied rubbing her eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup. "Also, thanks for being here. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you Gabi."

"Like I said before, ain't no mountain high enough."

"Smile you two!" Loren said interrupting getting down on one of his knees to take the picture of Gabriella and Abby.

The DJ grabbed his mic, "Could I have everyone's attention please. Because the groom seems to be missing in action I have decided that in this time instead of the couple's first dance as wife and hubby, the bridal party shall dance to Thriller! Any girls can join in too."

Abby jumped up, "Gabi! Fun music! Come!" she squealed, then whispered, "Then we can make the guys all do Puttin' on the Ritz or something!"

"If its Puttin' on the Ritz, we MUST force Chad to do it too. It'd make Taylor's day." Gabi smiled

"Ha, definitely!" Abby said laughing at the thought of it. "Do you want to be Michael or should I?"

"You're the bride." Gabriella grinned.

"Ok, I'm Michael."

After a very successful round of Thriller, The Electric Slide, Puttin' on the Ritz (making Taylor a very happy person after Sharpay threatened Chad to do it), and the Hustle it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet.

"Come on Gabi!" Abby said laughing as Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi forced her into the bunch of people.

"Why? I'm not considered single!" Gabriella said attempting to resist, but stopping after Sharpay threatened to grab her very bruised hand that had broken Edward's nose.

"Trust me Gabi." Abby said winking at her as Gabriella ended up standing in the front center of the group.

Abby turned her back towards the girls and took a deep breath before throwing her bouquet over her head towards them. She turned around and smiled at the look on Gabriella's face as she held the flowers. All the other girls had moved when the bouquet was thrown, but they had moved away from it. Gabriella looked confused, "Aren't girls supposed to fight over this?"

"It was not our destiny this time." Sharpay grinned and pointed behind Gabriella.

Gabriella turned and gasped as she found Troy down on one knee, a ring in his hand, "Gabriella Montez, Will you marry me?" he smiled.

Gabriella was speechless as she was suddenly the center of attention.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer the boy?" Abby grinned after Gabriella had not said a word for a full minute.

"I... I... YES!" Gabriella kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger.

Everyone at the reception clapped as Loren snapped away with his camera smiling widely.

Gabi then turned to Abby, "You knew this all along! That's why you told me not to worry!"

"Bingo."

After the reception Abby had no more distractions from what had happened. She stood outside the hotel suite she was supposed to share with her _husband_. She shook her head. She was too disappointed in him and angry at Edward for getting Bryce drunk right before the wedding that she didn't want to share his bed.

"That night, on our honeymoon, we stayed in separate rooms." She muttered the quote from the song Band of Gold to herself as she entered room 213, right across from room 214, the room where she was sure Bryce was waiting for her, or was passed out in. Gabriella was sitting on the bed with Kelsi, her roommate at the hotel.

"Edward ruined my wedding, just like I thought he would." Abby sighed, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course."

Abby borrowed a pair of Gabriella's pajamas, got a shower, and crawled into Gabriella's bed with her.

Kelsi turned off the light and crawled into bed on the other side of Abby. They comforted her as Abby silently cried herself to sleep.

**Sorry it's taking so long to get the chapters out! Thanks for sticking with us! We appreciate it! **


	11. The Wanderer

**Dedicated to the guy that I was stupid enough to forgive after he left a comment on a picture of one of his girl 'friends' that was only wearing underwear that said "F--ING BEAUTIFUL". Sorry, I don't actually cuss so I'm not putting in the real word.**

**The Wanderer - Dion**

* * *

The next morning Abby, Gabriella and Kelsi gathered there things from the room and walked out of the hotel room. Abby glanced at the hotel suite as the door opened.

A tall woman with messy red hair and very little clothing walked out. She smiled at the three girls and walked down the hall.

Abby's blood had frozen and she stared into the open door and soon saw Bryce groggily walk to the doorway, fumbling with buttoning up his shirt.

"This can't be happening." Abby gasped. She felt she made a mistake. She didn't marry Bryce, the gentleman she had dated for years; she had married a second Edward.

Bryce looked up at her and went pale, "Abby… this…."

Abby shook her head and started walking down the hall, not saying anything.

**July 1, 2012**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**12:00 PM  
**  
Gabriella was getting rather worried. Abby had refused to say anything after they had seen Bryce this morning. She and him were suppose to be on a later flight than what Abby had taken, but she had changed her ticket right away. Her parents were driving her belongings to Albuquerque in a U-haul and her T-bird so fortunately she didn't have to even worry about that. Gabriella was afraid if she had one more thing to worry about she'd explode. She glanced at Abby again as she pulled into the parking lot of their new apartment building.

Abby, Kelsi, and Gabriella got out of Gabriella's 1973 white Mercury Cougar (Gabriella having to let Kelsi out since it's a two door car).

"I really need to buy my own car." Kelsi muttered as Gabriella laughed a bit as she opened the trunk. "Seriously, your car and Sharpay's are hard to get out of! Why can't anybody get a four door car?"

"Hey, I love this car! I couldn't possibly ever get rid of it. Not to mention Troy gave it to me for our 4 year anniversary and he does the work on it for free." Gabriella said handing Kelsi her bags, Abby hers, and then getting her own out.

"So are we ready to see our new apartments?" Kelsi said as they stood in front of the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked Abby as she sighed.

"I have no idea. Nothing is going right." She responded as she started to walk up the stairs, getting out the key to hers and Bryce's apartment. Gabriella and Kelsi followed with the key to theirs, Sharpay's, and Taylor's apartment. It had been decided that the girls would all share an apartment and all the boys would share one. Luckily they had gotten three apartments in a row so everyone could be together.

Abby paused at the door to her apartment, the key half way into the keyhole. She took a deep breath and pushed the key the rest of the way in and turned. She opened the door and walked into the almost completely empty apartment and set her purse and keys on the table next to the door.

"Why don't you come and stay with us tonight?" Gabriella asked coming in behind her. "Your stuff isn't going to be here for awhile anyway."

"Thanks but no thanks. I guess I need to make sure that I'm going to be the only woman sleeping in my own bed." Abby replied quietly. "I'm not sure if I should do that, but I feel like I need to at least give this marriage a try even if he isn't."

"What about getting some ice cream and having a look at our photography studio then before he gets here?" Gabriella asked smiling a bit, trying desperately to brighten the mood.

"Sure, but don't you mean our party planning business?" She asked looking at Gabriella curiously.

"Hey, give me a break! I'm trying to help you be in a better mood so I figured saying our photo studio would make it better." Gabriella replied laughing a bit.

"You're doing a great job, it would just be pretty much impossible to make me feel better at the moment." Abby replied as she walked out of the apartment and locked the door.

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**5:00 PM**

Abby got home to find her apartment sitting wide open and a pair of shoes sitting next to the door.

"Bryce?" she asked, walking from room to room.

"Bryce went out to get food." a voice said from behind her.

Abby spun around to find none other than Edward standing in the bathroom doorway.

"You! What the heck are you doing here?! Get out!"

"Hey, hey, is that any way to treat family, Abigail?"

"You ruined my wedding day! Get out of my apartment!"

"All I did was give him a good time and I'm staying here for a while. Bryce offered me the couch until I get my own place."

"He WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Edward smirked.

"Oh you had better be lying you little tart!"

"Nope."

"Go back to Michigan where you just may freeze solid and be set up as a statue in a archery range!!"

"That's not very nice." Edward frowned, seeming to be confident in being there.

"Yeah? well let me show you my nice side!" Abby swung at him and he ducked. Abby chased him until he slipped on the tiled kitchen area and fell. Abby then took that opportunity to kick him hard in the back, "Get out of my apartment! FAR away!"

Gabriella, hearing the yelling ran into the still open apartment, but stopped short when she saw Abby struggling to push Edward Mills out to the Hall. Abby got him half way out the door and then slammed it shut. The girls heard him curse through the door.

"What is he doing here?"

"Bryce told him he could live here."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know."

"So you kicked him out?"

"I'm satisfied." Abby shrugged, "at least till Idiot number two gets here."

"Well I'm not!" Gabriella growled as she opened the door, walked out, and then slammed it after her.

"So decide to let me ba..." Edward started to say until he saw who it was. "Gabi..." He said rather nervously touching his nose that had a bandage on it.

"It's Ms. Montez to you and get out of my sight NOW!" She screamed not caring who heard her. He got up and started to walk away, but not very quickly. She went and opened the door to her apartment.

"Sharpay!" She yelled and Sharpay walked out of her room.

"What?"

"Get the baseball bat. We've got an intruder." She replied angrily and slammed the door as Abby came out of her apartment.

"What's going on?" She asked noticing that Gabriella looked even madder than her.

"I'm going to get to have batting practice." She replied as Sharpay walked out with a rhinestone decked out pink baseball bat.

Abby grabbed the bat as it was being passed from Sharpay to Gabriella, "Yes, because what we really need right now is the foundation for a lawsuit and you sitting in a jail cell."

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked walking out of the apartment, sticking her pencil behind her ear.

"Bryce let Edward in... to stay!" Gabi practically yelled.

"Well...this is going to be oodles of fun." Kelsi said before walking back in the apartment, plainly not wanting to get involved at the moment.


	12. Goodbye Earl

**Dedicated to someone who asked my friend out an hour after he asked me out and I told him "no" because he had just broken up with my other friend when she refused to put out. Sadly my friend said yes and dated him for three years before she'd listen to what everyone was warning her about when he tried to force her**

**So I finally ran out of dedicated to's about you-know-who (and no we're not talking about Voldemort here), so Alyssa's now writing them about someone guys she knew… Bryce is based on them though… **

**Goodbye Earl – The Dixie Chicks (You _really _need to go listen to this song to understand what Abby says in the chapter lol)**

* * *

**July 1, 2012**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**6:30 PM**

"Hi." Bryce said walking into the apartment that only held his bride, a table, and luggage.

Abby just looked up at him from her seat on the kitchen counter.

Bryce walked over to her and put his hands on her knees as he stared her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. How about we just forget yesterday and this morning ever happened."

"So you want to forget that our wedding ever happened? Gee thanks, glad to know I mean that much to you." Abby replied venomously swatting his hands off of her as she got off the counter. Bryce however had other ideas and put his arms on either side of her on the counter so she couldn't move.

"I didn't mean forget the fact that we are married. I meant how everything got screwed up." He replied seriously, not letting her look away from him.

"So we get married and the morning after I find a woman with hardly any clothes on walking out of your room and you want me to forget that? We didn't even sleep in the same room last night Bryce! How am I supposed to forget that you were drunk at our wedding! You probably don't even remember it!" She yelled back at him. How dare he try and weasel his way out of this!?

"Edward sent her up last night." He replied looking down. "I was too drunk to know better."

"I don't care. It's not just Edward's fault you were drunk. You had to have had something to do with it. Using the excuse of 'I was drunk' will not ever work with me for anything, got that?"

"What? What do you mean that won't work! I was drunk!" He replied furiously.

"Did you accept the drinks when Edward gave them to you?" Abby asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, it was my bachelor party!"

"Then it's just as much of your fault as it is Edwards." She replied furious that he wasn't understanding what she was saying.

"You probably had a few drinks at your party too!" Bryce said.

"Yes, I did, and do you know what? they were all nonalcoholic! The closest thing i had to alcoholic that night was a virgin strawberry daiquiri that Zeke mixed up for us! And if you're so set on blaming Edward for all this, why the heck did you tell him he could stay here?"

"Oh... that's right... where is he?"

"Not here. I kicked him out, which I should do to you."

"You can't kick him out!"

"Well, apparently I can, since I did."

"Abby, Baby please, listen to me here. If I could redo the past few days I would."

Abby sighed, "Fine, But you're on the couch 'till further notice."

**July 2, 2012**

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**8:00 AM**

Abby walked over to the girls' apartment and sat next to Gabriella, "Am I overly forgiving?"

"What do you mean? Gabriella asked, before biting into her toast.

"Well, I forgave Bryce last night... not totally, but I feel like I made another mistake. I've been making a lot of those lately..."

"I honestly don't know what to tell you." Gabriella responded as she handed Abby a piece of toast.

"I'm not letting him sleep in the bedroom with me. That's for sure." Abby replied after she had sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry everything has gone like it has." Gabriella responded hugging Abby tightly. Troy walked in as they were hugging.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked knowing something was going on.

"No that's okay." Abby responded as they broke apart.

"So what happened to Edward?" Gabriella asked frowning.

"You mean his nose?" Troy asked as he stole a piece of toast off of Gabriella's plate.

"No, Bryce is letting him stay here with us." Abby responded irately. "Apparently his mom kicked him out after she heard what he did to my wedding. Bryce went out and searched for him. He's in the apartment now."

Gabriella started to turn red. Troy put a hand on top of hers and she seemed to relax.

**Kubin Apartment **

**10:05 PM**

Abby stood in the kitchen making Mac and cheese on the stove. She couldn't wait until she got all her stuff so she could cook a proper dinner.

There was a knock on the door and Bryce got up from his seat on the floor and answered it. a few seconds later Edward was walking into the apartment.

Abby forcefully put her stir spoon down on the stove, "You're like a boomerang. You're always coming back!"

"Abigail! Edward is my brother and I will not allow him to sleep in that crummy motel." Bryce snapped.

"Well then get him into a hotel. I do not want to see him after what he's done!"

Bryce walked over to her and grabbed her hair, yanking it and throwing her to the side and into the stove, the pot of boiling water toppled over, spilling water and noodles onto her arm, burning her skin, "You don't have the right to be this angry at him, woman! He's staying here, got that? Now clean up this mess!"

Abby whimpered and tears fell down her face.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you make a sound!"

Abby bit her lip and ran her burnt arm under cold water as she got a rag to clean up the mess on the floor and stovetop.

She waited until he was back out in the living room before muttering to herself. "Yeah I'll clean it up, and if you don't watch it we're going to have a remake of Goodbye Earl."

"When is dinner?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen and looking at the stove.

"Whenever you make it." Abby replied quietly.

"Blah, who wants Mac and cheese? I'm going to make a real meal." Edward replied and kicked her out of the kitchen.

Abby walked towards her bedroom to go through her clothes and find a long sleeved shirt. She wasn't staying here 

tonight. She wasn't going to put up with this.

Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bedroom to find Bryce and Edward eating what looked and smelled like a wonderful meal.

"Where's the rest?" She asked as she remembered that Edward liked to cook and was actually good at it.

"In our stomachs." Bryce answered as he continued to eat without looking up with her.

"I'm going out." She said realizing that they weren't going to let her have any.

Abby walked out of the apartment before either of them could say anything and she walked out of the apartment building. She took a walk to dry her tears and stopped by a burger king to fill her empty stomach before returning to the apartments. But rather than walk back into her own apartment she walked to the boys' apartment where she knew everyone was. She knocked and Zeke answered the door with a smile, "Hey Abby. Come on in. we were about to pop in a movie." he stepped aside to let her in, "Sorry but we don't have anymore dinner."

"That's fine, I already ate." Abby said in a quiet voice, "I just felt like spending some time with you guys rather than Bryce and Edward."

"You okay?" Gabriella asked from her spot next to Troy on one of the couches.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied frowning a bit and sitting down next to Gabriella. Gabriella didn't believe her though and kept looking at her throughout the whole movie.

"Do you think I could spend the night with you tonight?" Abby asked quietly after the movie had finished and the girls were starting to get up to go back to their own apartment.

"Yeah of course." Gabriella responded and put her arm around Abby's shoulders. Abby flinched as Gabriella touched her burn.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked again, getting more and more concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Gabi's right, You look kind of down." Ryan said.

"I'm fine, Just having Edward Mills around is annoying." Abby half lied.

"I'll get out the baseball bat if you want." Gabriella added in and Sharpay nodded her head furiously in agreement.

Abby smiled, thinking that it was a good idea, but shook her head instead. "No that's okay. I'll just go to bed now."


	13. Get A Job

**Dedicated to someone who took my friend to Prom only to ditch her and sit on a couch complaining how bored he was. Yet he wouldn't dance and he made a scene when my friend got up to dance with me, her twin sister, and another one of our friends who didn't have dates.**

**Get a Job – The Silhouettes**

* * *

**July 5, 2012**

**Apartment complex**

**11:00 AM**

"I'm so glad my stuff got here finally!" Abby said as she and Gabriella carried a box up the stairs together and into Abby's apartment.

"Yup, and thank goodness for the boys. They're good movers." Gabriella said laughing as Ryan and Chad argued who was going to carry up the couch.

"I packed all the photography stuff in the back of the van so we could just drive it over there before unpacking it." Abby said smiling as they set down the box and started to walk out for another one.

"So where is Bryce?" Gabriella asked as they took the stairs back down to the moving truck. They both faltered as they noticed Troy and Chad carrying up the couch. She and Abby smiled at each other, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Hey can you guys put it down real quick?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." Troy said, putting his end down as Chad put his end down. Abby and Gabriella both sat down on it.

"Thanks boys! To the living room please!" Abby said smiling widely.

Chad muttered under his breath while Troy laughed. The two of them picked up the couch again as the girls continued to talk.

"Bryce is out looking for a job." Abby answered, doing her best not to flinch when she thought of him. She was still wearing a long sleeved shirt since half of her arm was bright red. She didn't have enough makeup to fix it, let alone any real makeup.

"That's good then, right?" Gabriella asked scrutinizing her friend. There was something up, she just couldn't figure out what.

"It would be really nice if our apartment building had an elevator!" Chad grunted as they made it into the living room.

"Oh Chad, why are you complaining? Now you don't have to go the gym today!" Abby replied laughing.

"Why must we do the heavy work?"

"Because you're the big _strong_ basketball stars." Gabriella smiled.

"Yes, and we have no muscles. We sit around reading books while you guys work out and sweat."

"Fair enough... but why must you ride the couch we carry?" Chad asked.

"Our legs are tired! There's too many steps to lug these boxes up!" the girls both giggled.

"Why isn't Bryce helping anyway?" Chad said without thinking as he carried on with the complaining. Abby stiffened, but shook it off quickly.

"You're such a whinier!" Abby said laughing. She felt Gabriella scrutinizing her as she looked at anywhere but her best friend. She felt a bit of relief as they made it into the living room of the apartment.

"Thanks boys!" Gabriella said as she and Abby got up off the couch. Abby started to walk out with Chad and Troy, but Gabriella pulled her back.

"What?" Abby asked nervously.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean? We are moving all my crap up here... that's what's going on." Abby frowned.

Gabriella wasn't buying it. She knew she hadn't actually spent that much time in person with her best friend, but still. It was obvious that she was upset about something.

"Do I really look that dumb to you?" Gabriella asked putting a hand on her hip.

"You know, you really look like Sharpay at the moment." Abby replied, doing her best to change the subject.

"Abigail."

"It's nothing. I'm just still upset over what happened on my wedding..." Abby lied and forced a smile, "Don't worry about it."

"Hmm..." Gabriella said staring Abby down before walking out of the room to grab another box.

Abby sighed in relief when Gabriella walked out.

"Hey Abby!" Called Gabriella from outside a few minutes later. Abby went to the hall that faced the outside, down to where the moving van was, along with all her friends.

"What?" Abby called back.

"You want to go to the studio now?"

"Is all my home stuff out of the truck?"

"Yeah. Only furnisher left. The guys'll take care of it."

"Ok, I'll be right down!"

**Kodachrome Studios and Company**

**12:30 PM**

"Wow I can't believe your dad is letting us use all of this equipment!" Abby said as she walked into the darkroom that had been installed.

"Well he doesn't really like doing film anymore and he knew you and I do. So he decided that if he really wanted to develop film or pictures he'd just come over here and do it." Gabriella responded as she admired the darkroom also. Sharpay walked into the room and searched for the light switch on the wall.

"Why are you guys in here in the dark?" She asked, still searching.

"Keyword: darkroom." Abby replied sarcastically.

"Oh don't act that way." Sharpay replied as she gave up on the light switch and walked into the room. "What's with the trays of water?" She asked as she put her perfectly manicured hands in it.

"Uh, Shar? Those are chemicals." Abby replied laughing.

"Chemicals that take off nail polish." Gabriella added while trying to keep in a giggle.

"WHAT!?" She screeched.

"And they'll ruin the shine on your rings." Abby added.

"Let me out of here!" Sharpay ran out of the Amber-light lit room. Abby and Gabriella giggled

Taylor walked in, "I have all the computers up and the system working."

Thanks Taylor! Good thing I didn't add that they make your nails brittle too, huh?" Gabriella said as they walked out of the dark room.

"What happened?" Taylor asked as she saw Sharpay desperately scrubbing her hands with soap and water in the small kitchen that was in the back of the store.

"We told her the affects of photography chemicals on nails and jewelry." Gabriella responded as they walked to the front.

"I can't believe we have our own studio and party business!" Abby said jumping up and down.

Our dreams are coming true... only better." Gabriella smiled, looking at her ring.

"And all thanks to your dad for funding us." Abby smiled, forgetting about all the drama that had been happening. She decided that the dark room was her refuge, she had a feeling that the drama with Bryce and Edward was just beginning for her and she had no intention on telling everyone, especially Gabriella. Gabi has had too much Drama already, she deserved happiness.

"Ooo! Let's go start setting up the studio room. My dad sent over the back-drops and props we ordered yesterday."

"Totally! I'm really excited over seeing what we got!" Said a renewed excited Abby.

Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled at her two friends, "Kelsi is in there opening boxes already, you better run if you don't want to miss out on it."

**Kubin Apartment **

**10:30 PM  
**  
Gabriella and Abby relaxed in Abby's apartment and stretched out on the couch.

"That was a lot of work." Abby yawned, curling up with the couch pillow and looking at, but not watching _the princess bride_ on the TV.

"Yeah. We unpacked the truck, set up our studio, and then came back and unpacked your apartment." Gabriella yawned.

The girls were half asleep when the door banged open and two loud drunk guys stumbled in, laughing and slurring their words.

The girls jumped until they realized it was Edward and Bryce.

"Looks Brace! Our girls are waiting fur uss!" Edward smiled.

"Um 'er Laaabbis, daddy want fun." the boys closed in on the girls.

"Edward Mills get your filthy drunken hands off me! I'm not yours!" Gabriella snapped.

"Don' bee tha' way Gabslla!"

"Bryce your drunk get off! What happened? You were supposed to go out and find a job!"

"Eh, Jobs are fur Loooooserrrs! I haaad furn!"

"Well "Furn" is over! Get off." Abby snapped and pushed her drunken husband away.

"Let's go to my apartment." Gabriella said as she dragged Abby with her.

"Tha'ss no fuunnn!" They heard Bryce yell as they slammed the door.

"Do you want to spend the night here?" Gabriella asked as they walked into her room.

"Yes please." Abby replied sadly as Gabi collapsed on her bed and Abby collapsed on the couch Gabriella had in her room since she had the privilege of being the only one not having to share a room out of the girls. The others had let her had it since they thought Abby would be with her a lot. The couch was in her room because Sharpay had taken it upon herself to buy them all new furniture for their living room.

* * *

**Yesterday the two of us wrote about 8 chapters. It was insane. We also are really toying with the idea of making this a trilogy. Just a warning too that there's a TON of drama coming up, so get out your baseball bats lol. Oh and what we wrote about the chemicals are true. Just check Star's nails.  
**


	14. Red Roses for a Blue Lady

**Dedicated to someone who after breaking up with my friend, seems to stalk me.**

**Red Roses for a Blue Lady - Sid Tepper and Roy C. Bennett (according to Wikipedia… I only have it by the Lettermen)**

* * *

**July 9, 2012**

**9:00 AM**

Abby drove to the studio ahead of everyone else Bryce had kept her up all night for being late after she went out to shoot some pictures. He had even broken her new digital camera and her older film camera in the process of his anger with her. Luckily she had already taken out the film and memory card and had them in her car.

Bryce had even had Edward hold her still as he "taught her a lesson on being on time" by cutting the palm of her hand with a kitchen knife. Abby had it wrapped in an ace bandage and would claim to have had the knife slip when she was peeling potatoes for dinner.

She set to work on developing the rolls of film and while they hung in the drying cabinet, she uploaded and started to work on the digital photographs. They were photographs of children playing at the park. The park had hired her to take pictures for their fliers and as art to hang on the wall in the Park's office building across the street.

The photographs made her happy and the only thing that kept bringing her out of daydreams was the throbbing pain in her right hand while she worked.

"Hey Abby." Gabriella said coming in as she unlocked the door.

"Hey." She replied as she gingerly picked up her energy drink. "How are you?" She asked before she took a big drink.

"Pretty good." Gabriella replied as she put her purse behind the desk in the cabinet. "What happened to your hands!" She asked in shock as she noticed the bandages.

Abby lifted her hand and looked at it, "The knife slipped wile I was peeling potatoes last night." Abby lied. "It's fine, not too deep." she smiled and tilted her head back and on an angle to look at her friend, "I really need to stop being so careless and clumsy, or maybe I should let Edward do all the cooking."

"If you do that he'll stay forever." Gabi said, "Why don't you just eat dinner with us, Zeke always makes too much food anyways."

"Um, maybe." Abby responded thinking. Bryce would probably hurt her either way no matter what she did.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked watching her closely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Abby replied as she continued working on her pictures.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that yesterday we got our first wedding gig!" Gabriella said as she started to pick up some more pictures that Abby had taken and framed so they could display them in the office.

"Really?" Abby replied happily then remembered her cameras were broken. "Um, do you think I could borrow your dad's cameras? Bryce accidentally fell on my camera bag and broke my cameras."

"You could just use mine. I'll bring them tomorrow." Gabriella responded looking around. "Where's the hammer?"

" Zeke was putting up towel racks last night."

"Gabi?" Abby asked as Gabriella walked to Zeke's bakery.

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you tonight again? I think Bryce and Edward went out drinking all day again. I'm really sorry that I seem to be taking over half of your bedroom..."

"Its no problem, you're always welcome to come over. Actually, here." Gabriella tossed a key to Abby, "We discussed it and want you to hold our spare key. If they come back drunk you can get away from them, even if we aren't home. They are horrible when they are drunk." Gabi started to walk back toward the bakery again.

"They are worse sober." Abby muttered to herself, holding the key tightly in her good hand.

"What was that?"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. As long as you're sure I'm not intruding." Abby said grabbing her keys and slipping the new key onto it.

"It's really no problem, Abby. I'll be right back, I'm going to get the hammer." Gabriella said motioning across the street to where Zeke's new bakery was. Ryan and Sharpay's parents had financed it for him after having he catered a few of their parties.

"Get me a cupcake then." Abby said smiling.

"Will do." Gabriella said as she walked out. Abby watched her run across the street.

"You need to give Edward a job." Demanded Bryce as he and Edward walked in the studio together seeming sober for once.

"Why? Is he too stupid to find one himself?" Abby replied going back to her pictures and knowing that she shouldn't have said that.

Bryce walked up to the counter, reached over it, and grabbed the hand he had sliced the night previous. Abby flinched, but didn't cry out in pain.

"When does he start?" Bryce asked as he gripped her hand harder and harder as the seconds went by. Abby looked up thankfully when she heard the bell on the door ring and Gabriella walked back in.

"Hey...what's up?" She asked as she noticed the look on Abby's face.

"Nothing, Abby just gave Edward a job. Nice to see you Gabi." Bryce said as he let go of Abby's hand and he walked out.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked frozen by the door staring at Abby.

"Sorry, Gabs... I owe him a favor for taking over making dinner after I cut my hand. So he'll be an assistant here until he gets his own job elsewhere." Abby hit save on the photo she was fixing up and got up, "I'll be in the darkroom developing prints. Edward, that is off limits for you. If you turn on a light in there you'll ruin paper and any unfixed prints. You can start right now by fixing the pluming in the bathroom. She was sure Edward had thought he'd get a cooking job and she knew a fix it guy job would anger both him and Bryce, but since she wasn't going home that night she didn't care.

Gabriella was rather confused, but just went with it since Abby didn't seem to mind.

"Don't come near me either unless you want your nose to be broken again too." Gabriella said as Abby walked to the back of the studio to the darkroom.

"Whatever." Edward said before finding the bathroom.

**July 10, 2012**

**The Girl's Apartment **

**3:45 AM**

"Oh my goodness!" Gabriella said suddenly jumping as someone was pounding on their door. She looked at the clock. 3:45. Who knocks on someone's door at almost 4 in the morning!? She started to get out of bed as Abby was too and heard Sharpay's bedroom door slam.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled as she walked past Gabriella's room toward the front door. Abby and Gabriella followed and noticed that Sharpay had the bat again.

"What do you want!?" She said as she opened the door to find Bryce there.

"Is Abby here?" He asked calmly arms crossed.

"Yes, now what's mentally wrong with you for waking us up?" Sharpay said as she brought the bat to rest on her shoulder. "Do not ever do that again unless you want a _very_ large headache."

"Can I talk to you?" Bryce asked noticing Abby standing slightly behind Gabriella.

"Fine." Abby mumbled walking forward and against her better judgment walking outside into the hall and closing the door partway behind her.

"Now what is it? It's four in the morning! Are you drunk again or something?"

"I'm not drunk." Bryce said, reaching around her and closing the door the rest of the way, "I was wondering where you were."

"What, worried?" she asked.

"Of course I was worried! It's my job to make sure your safe and how can I do that when you never come home?"

Abby looked at him confused, he was acting like he had before the wedding.

"Besides, I wanted to apologize for what happened. He walked to the door of their apartment and pulled out a dozen red roses and handed them to her. "It was wrong of me to make you give my brother a job like that. It's just that I was slightly drunk and he really needs a job. Though he is upset he's not working in the kitchen. He's a good cook and you know it."

"Bryce, you need a job. You know I don't like Edward and I don't care if he dislikes his job. If he wants to cook he should have gone and asked Zeke. Zeke's in charge of the catering part of our business."

"Ok, well, will you come back with me?

"No, I'm having a girl's night. Tomorrow, ok?" she said walking back into the girls' apartment.

* * *

**So I'm starting to get really annoyed with the fact that I have to go through and check for random boxes and extra lines every time before I post. You'd think that the site would have fixed it after what? Two months?  
**


	15. Travelin' Man

**Dedicated to someone who beat up his mother and put her in the hospital after my friend broke up with him.**

**Travelin' Man – Ricky Nelson (Good song... bad message)**

* * *

**July 10, 2012**

**The Kubin Apartment **

**4:09 PM**

"That was really sweet of him to give you roses last night, but couldn't he wait till breakfast?" Yawned Gabriella.

Abby yawned too before answering, "I don't know. I think I'm going to go home early, I'm really tired. I didn't get back to sleep after he woke us up."

"Alright." Gabriella said, "I may do the same thing in about an hour."

Abby walked into her apartment and turned on the radio before dropping herself onto the couch.

Suddenly Bryce was standing over her. She smiled at him, "Hey honey."

The corners of Bryce's mouth tugged down and he narrowed his eyes. Then he moved quickly, pinning her down to the couch.

"Bryce?" she looked up at him scared. What happened to the Bryce from last night?

"How dare you. You go and pull a stunt like giving Edward a crap Job, and I forgive you, I apologize to you and still you deny me and go back into the other apartment!"

"Bryce, I..."

"I tried to look past your mistakes and I tried to make it look like it was my fault, but no! You bitch, you had to go and make me a fool!"

But..."

Bryce slapped her hard across the face then roughly turned her face by her jaw to she'd look him in the face, "But nothing! You listen to me, I own you. You will do as I say!" he squeezed her collarbone.

"Bryce! Y-you hurting me!" she gasped, tears flooding her eyes and falling into her hair.

"That's my problem, not yours!" He said in a dangerous whisper, squeezing it even tighter.

"You don't own me!" Abby cried afraid that her bones were about to break.

"Yes I do. Once you're married the man is in complete charge." He smiled evilly. "Come on to bed now sweetie."

"No!" She yelled as he let her go. "I'm not going to sleep with a crazy lunatic!" She yelled as she ran to the bedroom and locked the door. He started pounding on the door. She hurriedly pushed the dresser up against the door. For once she was extremely happy that her dresser was an antique and was made of solid wood.

"You can't stay in there forever and believe me, there will be a punishment!" Bryce yelled through the door.

"Stop it!" Abby screamed back, hugging herself and crouching in the corner the dresser used to be in.

"Use your head, Blondie! GOD! How stupid can you broads get? It's not going to stop. This is your life now and I doubt you'd want to drag your friends into this. I know you want Edward to stay away from that Gabriella girl. You know that if you drag them all into this, I'll let Edward do as he wishes. You want to protect them, right? Then listen to me and open this door now!"

Abby sobbed and slowly started closer to the door.

"Come now, Abigail, Be a good girl and listen to me and keep the others out of this and things won't be so bad, I won't need to punish you as much. Come on, be a good girl for me."

Abby cringed as she pushed her dresser aside and opened the door, waiting for his blow. She stood there a moment before hearing him say "Good Girl" then grabbing her shirt and twisting her around so he could pin her to the wall.

She could no longer look him in the eye like an equal. She kept her eyes on the floor and flinched at every blow she took. She held back her cries and sobs, even after he was done and let her fall into a sobbing heap on the floor.

Edward walked in and looked at her, "She not behaving again?"

"Nope." Bryce said from the couch where he was watching TV.

"Pity, she's ruining her good looks that make her worth it." He said grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting on the couch next to his brother.

"I think she'll be good from now on. I put things in perspective for her. Right, dear?"

Abby nodded hurriedly.

"Good, now go shower and put on fresh makeup. We are going out tonight and I need you looking presentable."

Abby flinched as she turned the shower water on cold so it wouldn't hurt her new bruises and cuts as much. She had never felt as stupid as she did now. How could she have married that idiot? Who knows what was going to happen to her now. She couldn't run. She had a business and he would know everywhere she would run to.

After carefully drying herself off she got dressed and applied her makeup. She left her hair down so the bruises on the back of her neck were covered. She made her hair look a little better by curling the ends and using a small clip to pin a few curls back and inspected herself in the full length mirror, making sure that everything she needed to hide was well hidden. Once she was sure she was safe she walked out of the bathroom.

"There, look, she cleans up nicely enough." Bryce said to Edward after they both looked her over.

"Alright, let's go then." Edward said, grabbing his keys.

"Where are we going? Abby asked, still not able to look her husband in the face.

"My father's in town. We are having dinner with him, and you will behave, no more stupid questions." Bryce grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

Out in the Hall they bumped into Zeke who was juggling five bags of groceries as he tried to unlock his door. "Oh hey, are you planning on eating with the rest of us tonight?" he asked.

"No, thank you but we are eating out tonight, Edward's and my dad is visiting." Bryce said.

"Oh, well have fun then." Zeke replied looking rather sad that he wasn't going to be able to cook for more people.

"Thanks." Abby replied looking at him and smiling a bit before she was pushed towards the stairs.

"We're eating here? Bryce, we can't afford this place!" Abby said as they pulled up to a fancy restaurant.

"We might not be able to, but you can. Thanks for offering to pay Abby." Bryce replied as he pushed her out of the car after Edward had parked.

"Hey dad!" Edward said as he pulled his dad into a hug. Abby had never liked her father-in-law. He was creepy, slept around apparently, and had passed down everything on to his sons she realized in horror. She watched the father and two sons as they exchanged pleasantries. She was completely excluded as they kept on talking. She glanced through the window that they were sat next to and noticed the Semi truck parked in the parking lot and shook her head. Only a male member of this family would drive a semi truck to one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

"What's wrong Abby?" Asked Mr. Mills. She honestly had no idea what his first name was. Bryce had told her she wasn't worthy enough to know when she had met him the first time. She thought he had been joking, but obviously not.

"Nothing Mr. Mills." She replied not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at your wedding, kid, I was busy."

"So was Bryce." Abby muttered and regretted it when Bryce's hand found a large bruise on her thy and squeezed it.

"Hi there, My name is Deb and I'll be your waitress this evening." said a woman with a southern farm girl accent, "Can I take your order or will you need some more time?"

"I'll have the Steak, medium rare, a coke, and perhaps your number, cutie." Mr. Mills smiled at her.

"Oh well Darlin', I'm sorry but it's against company policy to flirt with costumers, but I go on break in an hour." she winked at him, "And for you three?"

Edward stopped rolling his eyes at his father and placed his order and then Bryce placed his.

"And for you, Miss?"

Abby was just opening her mouth when Bryce spoke for her, "She's not all that hungry, so a small side salad and a glass of water will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Deb asked.

Abby was hungry and had wanted to get real food, especially since she was paying, but the look Bryce was giving her, a warning hidden in a smile, scared her so she nodded, "I had a large lunch not so long ago." she said.

"So are you pregnant yet?" Mr. Mills asked her halfway through dinner. Abby choked on her cherry tomato.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulous.

"Are you pregnant yet?" Mr. Mills asked slowly as if she was stupid.

"Uh, no!" She responded doing her best to get the mental images out of her mind of her and Bryce ever being together in that way.

"Why?" He asked looking at Bryce confused.

"Haven't gotten there yet." Bryce replied smiling, "But I can't wait."

"Excuse me. I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." Abby said getting up and taking her purse with her.

"So what's the matter with her?" Abby heard Mr. Mills ask when he had thought she was far enough away. Abby stopped and listened in, "Is she a Feminist that needs to be broke or something?"

"Oh she's already broke, she just won't behave." Bryce said.

Abby pursed her lips and continued to walk, not wanting to hear more. Perhaps it was good of Bryce to stop her from eating much. Her stomach felt a little queasy after hearing all that.

"Well, you've been having Edward here help you out right? He's good at it. Who was your first girl then? Wasn't her name Kristina Hassen or something?"

"Yes, well she was easy. Practice for who I really want." Edward boasted.

"Oh? What girl is that?"

"Gabriella Montez." he smirked, "Abby's best friend."

"I'm only getting to Abby so Eddie here can get to Gabriella. I already have who I really want waiting for me back up in Michigan."

"I see, so you both are helping each other out. I'm proud of you boys. But get that girl," Mr. Mills jabbed his thumb towards the restrooms, "Knocked up. No girl a Mills boy touches should go out with her V card attached." he smirked, "Even if the Mills boy has his mother's maiden name." he pointed at Bryce who nodded.

"I'll finish her up soon, dad. It's been a little over a month; I'll be forcing her to be good soon. Then she'll be totally broken and won't do anything when Edward goes after Gabriella. Gabi will be his in no time and I can drop that broad and go back to Michigan." Bryce assured his father.

In the bathroom Abby made sure she was alone before washing her face in cold water and reapplying her makeup. "Pigs, all of them." She told her reflection. She took a deep breath and went back out to the table in time to hear the end of the conversation between the three "men"

"Remember boys, Women are worth only one thing. Make sure they give it to you like they owe you."

"Owe you?" Abby gasped.

"Oh hello Abby dear." Mr. Mills smiled.

Abby narrowed her eyes, "Pay for dinner yourselves. If all us women are good for is one thing, then you don't need the money I worked so hard to get! Now I'm going to get some real food and get fat! We'll see how much I owe you when I have a butt the size of Texas!" Abby turned on her heal and rushed away.

"Man, she's trouble, that one. You had better teach her, her place soon." Mr. Mills said. "And she owes me a hundred Dollars." He added as he pulled out his wallet and looked at the bill.

"Don't worry, Dad, I will, tonight." Said a fuming Bryce.

* * *

**For those of you who are disappointed that BoG isn't more about Gabi, there is going to be a third one to make this a trilogy. This is to set up some more history for that third one such in the way the HSM movies set up the background for all HSM fics. The third installment will be more Gabi. We promise.**

**And as a response to an unsigned comment or two, Abby is based off one of Lissa's friends who did do a really quick turn around when it came to self respect and she never told any of her friends, who she was with every day what was going on, because she was ashamed of herself at first. After a while it became habit to lie. Issues like the one we are addressing aren't always a gradual thing. In fact Lissa's friend got married to her abusive boyfriend even after he started abusing her and on the wedding night he almost killed her. Luckily a few of her other friends walked in and saw it and called the cops. So things like this do happen.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Reach Out, I'll Be There

**Dedicated to someone who recently went to jail for abusing women. (good thing my friend got out of that in time!)**

**Reach Out, I'll Be There – The Four Tops**

* * *

**July 10, 2012**

**The Kubin Apartment **

**10:00 PM**

Abby trembled in the dark corner of her bedroom. She was afraid of what would happen when Bryce and Edward got home. She had eaten at McDonald's and hadn't calmed down at all. She didn't want to intrude on the others because she knew she couldn't hide the truth at all at this point. So she sat and waited for what was to come for her word vomit and her embarrassing Bryce.

She heard the door open and slam, "Abigail!"

Abby started to shake more.

She knew she shouldn't have come home... She should've gone to the studio or something. _Anywhere_ but here.

She heard Bryce storm towards her bedroom. She closed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears that were already coming.

**July 11, 2012**

**Kodachrome Studios and Company**

**11:30 AM**

"Abby! What happened to your leg?" Troy asked as she limped towards the back of the studio. He had come over to have lunch with Abby and Gabriella during his lunch break from his job as an electronics engineer at Sandia Labs.

"I fell down the stairs last night, it's nothing." She replied wincing as she continued to walk towards the back of the studio, very slowly.

"Either you've been really careless lately or your bad luck with gracefulness has greatly increased."

"Maybe I should live in a padded room." Abby laughed, grabbing her burger from her desk, "I also stubbed my toe really hard on my bedpost last night." this part was true, in trying to get away from Bryce she had stubbed her toe on the bed and fell, which gave Bryce the chance to grab her.

"Well how about I treat you ladies to a nice meal seeing as I actually am getting paid more than minimum wage now." Troy said laughing as he went to help Abby walk.

"Thanks Troy, I appreciate it." Abby said smiling slightly.

Abby couldn't believe how incredibly lucky that Gabriella was to have Troy. She wished every second that while they were out at lunch that Bryce was still like that. It was quite obvious it wasn't just for show the love the two of 

them had. She was almost happy when Troy had to go back to work and leave them. It was almost sickening to her.

"I'm going to go into the darkroom." She said quietly as she and Gabriella made it back into the studio. Gabriella watched her sadly wondering what else was wrong with her friend.

**July 13, 2012**

**Lava Springs**

**6:30 PM**

"You did WHAT?" Ryan yelled at Sharpay as they ate dinner with their parents. "Why would you set me up?"

"Duckie, it's just a date!" His mother insisted, which in turn resulted with a smirk from Sharpay.

"I can find my own girl without help." Ryan muttered glaring at Sharpay.

"If you can find your own girlfriend then why have you yet to find your first one?" Sharpay asked smirking.

"Then where's your first boyfriend? You've had dates, but never boyfriends." Ryan spat back also smirking.

"Duckie! Shar-Shar! Behave!" His mother said in a strained voice. She never yelled, it annoyed Ryan to death. It was why Sharpay always got her way.

"Come on, Ryan, it's not like you have an eye on someone, right?"

Ryan leaned back in his chair. He liked Abby, he had to admit that to himself, but Abby was happily married. She was off limits. He sighed, "No, I don't."

"Then what could it hurt? you may end up liking your blind date!"

"Fine, whatever." Ryan said rather unhappily as he got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm proud of you Duckie!" His mother called after him.

**July 15, 2012**

**Apartment Complex**

**5:45 PM**

Abby walked into the Guys' open apartment to drop off one of Zeke's pie pan. The night before he had given her an apple pie and she had managed to eat one slice of it before Bryce snatched it away telling her she'd get fat and then scarfing it down with Edward.

"Anyone home? The door was open." She called out.

"Yeah. Hey Abby. I haven't seen you in a while." Ryan smiled at her, "How's your leg?"

"My legs getting better as long as I move slow. I brought back your cook's pan." she held up the pie pan, "Are you going somewhere?" she asked, looking him up and down. His usually stylish yet casual look had been replaced by a proper stylish look and his hat, for once, was missing in action.

"Oh, yeah, Shar roped me into a blind date tonight, and she said she'd take her sparkly bat of doom out if I didn't dress up to her standards."

"Oh. Well i hope you have fun." Abby said, not understanding why her stomach gave a painful twist when he said the word date.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he stopped in front of her and looked at her closely. "You okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine." Abby said looking down. She had to go overboard on makeup that morning so no one could tell her face was bruised. She was hoping that he didn't notice that her eye was swollen too.

"You know you can talk to me if you ever need to, right?" He asked touching her hand. She continued to look down, but nodded her head.

"Thanks Ryan."

"Ryan! You're going to be late if you don't leave now!" Sharpay screeched coming into the living room.

Abby jumped and forced a smile, "Have fun on your date, Ryan. I'm sure she'll be a nice girl."

"Thanks." Ryan said before walking out of the room. "Shar, I need your keys." Ryan said walking back into the room seconds later.

"You can't use my car. It's too girly for Samantha. She doesn't like pink." Sharpay replied, pushing him out the door.

"You can use my car if you want." Abby said quietly. She really didn't want to let him borrow it, but hey. She wasn't going to use it. Plus she felt better when there was a reason that Bryce couldn't use it since he tended not to use his own car, but hers whenever he needed a car.

"Sure, thanks Abby." Ryan said as he took the keys from her and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." She whispered back as her hand went up to where he kissed her. Sharpay watched knowingly, but didn't say anything for once.

"So you want to go get dinner with me and Gabriella?" Sharpay asked as she picked up her keys and purse.

"Sure, and then we can go to the mall."

Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Abby.

"What? You can't tell me that Sharpay Evans doesn't want to go shopping."

"Are you ok? You never want to go shopping unless it's in a book store."

"I'm bored and I haven't hung out with you girls in a while outside of work and I want another book to read." she smiled. She also needed to buy more makeup, preferably while the other two weren't around, but at least this way she could get out of the house. She desperately needed a break.

* * *

**Sorry guys but this is the last chapter until June 9th at the earliest! Alyssa was going to post while I was gone, but we need more time to work on the next one lol. So thanks for reading! **


	17. I'm Gonna Make You Mine

**Dedicated to a guy who has been trying to get his ex back even after she moved down south.**

**I'm Gonna Make You Mine – Lou Christie**

* * *

**July 15, 2012**

**Cottonwood Mall**

**7:00 PM**

"Oh good. Fattening food!" Abby exclaimed as they walked into the food court.

"What?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Bryce doesn't like fattening food in the house." Abby quickly replied wishing she hadn't said that out loud.

"I thought guys loved junk food."

"Not Bryce, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw that apple pie Zeke sent over. I got to eat it but Bryce gave a little fit. Next time Zeke sends me pie, I'm taking it and keeping it at my desk at the studio."

"Weird." Gabriella said frowning slightly. "So where did you guys want to go?"

"Bookstore and maybe Bath and Body Works." Abby replied hoping that the others would want to go somewhere else.

"I'll go to the bookstore, but I need to go put up more fliers for Kodachrome Studios and Company."

"I need shoes." Sharpay replied as she ordered a smoothie.

"Shar, you have more shoes than a major chain of shoe stores." Abby laughed.

"Well, there are these new stilettos out I want!" Sharpay pouted, "And it was your idea to come here! Live with the shoes!"

"Alright, we'll go to the shoe stores last, since I think it'll take the most time."

"Book first since it's the most boring." Sharpay nodded.

"Plus me and Abby can pull the benches to sit on together in the shoe store so we can sleep on them." Gabriella said and Sharpay lightly hit her smiling.

**Cottonwood Mall**

**8:00 PM**

Gabriella looked for another bulletin board to put another flier on. She found one near one set of bathrooms and rolled her eyes noticing that there wasn't a push pin available. She pulled one out of the container in her purse and put it up.

Gabriella turned back around, "Abby, do you--" she then noticed Abby and Sharpay were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Gabi, Baby." A soothing voice cooed, sending shivers up and down her back. She looked to the right to come face to face with Edward.

"Go away now." She replied, jaw and fists clenched.

"Why?" He asked putting his arms on either side of her, trapping her next to the wall. She cursed in her head. How did she get in this situation? No one was around her and it was almost time for the mall to close. There wasn't much of a chance for her at the moment. "There's no one around. How about we have some fun?" He whispered as he smirked, knowing what she was thinking.

"How about you move to Timbuktu?" Gabriella responded smiling as she got a plan.

"If you come with me." He replied moving closer to her as she hurriedly searched for something in her purse.

"It would be my pleasure." She replied as she found her push pins and stuck one into his arm quickly.

"Ow!" he gasped and pulled his arm back. Gabriella started to run but he caught her before she could take two steps. He swung her back into the wall, making her drop her purse. "Not so fast, _My_ Gabi. I only want to talk to you. Listen, I understand that I hurt you and so you are avoiding me, but come on, I let you alone for a few years, let you play house with that Troy boy, but your heart is still mine."

"In your sick twisted dreams, perhaps." Gabriella snapped, "Let go of me, now."

Edward jerked her closer to him, "Gabi, I'm not and nice and forgiving as my brother is, but I'm trying to admit I was wrong back in high school and Please! Forgive me! Give me one more chance."

"Edward, let go of me." Gabriella tried to painfully yank her arm away from him.

"Not until you listen to me."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I--" Gabi was cut off when Edward planted a rough kiss on her lips. She started to struggle to get him off and finally pushed him away and falling onto her butt on the floor.

"Some other time, perhaps. I'm going to make you mine." Edward said, disappearing around a corner mere seconds before Abby and Sharpay walked around a different corner.

"Why are you on the ground?" Abby asked looking at her best friend confused.

"I fell." Gabriella responded deciding not to say anything. Plus she was still a bit shocked.

"Huh." Abby responded still confused. "Well thankfully Sharpay found her shoes right away so now we don't have to stay here forever."

"Malls about to close. I had to hurry." Sharpay huffed, wishing she could have stayed longer.

**August 25, 2012**

**Lava Springs**

**10:00 PM  
**  
"Man, I'm tired! That was so much fun though!" Chad said as he finished his drink.

"No kidding." Troy replied putting his arm around Gabriella who was sitting next to him. They had all just finished doing a wedding. Abby as the photographer of course, Gabi switching between photographer and waitress, Troy, Edward, Jason, and Chad, as waiters, Taylor as the wedding planner and another waitress, Zeke as the Caterer, Kelsi played the piano, while Sharpay and Ryan sang. It had been even easier than the wedding they had done before the previous month since the couple getting married had already decided that they were getting married at Lava Springs.

"Thank goodness we don't have anymore weddings until ours. I'm not sure I could handle it no matter how well they pay." Gabriella said leaning into Troy.

"You guys decided on what date?" Asked Kelsi smiling as a waitress brought her some more water.

"November 17th" Troy answered. Gabriella turned to smile at him, glad he remembered the date.

Abby watched her friends talk. Weddings at the moment honestly disgusted her. She didn't know how she got through the day working on this one. Every time the word was even spoken her thoughts went back to her own. The biggest mistake of her entire life. Now she paid every day. It wasn't just Bryce beating her now, it was Edward too. It was almost like she had two horrible husbands – or animals. Whichever term you prefer.

"Abby?" Called Gabriella, breaking Abby out of her daydream – well, day nightmare. "Your phone is ringing." She said smiling at her. Abby groaned mentally seeing it was Bryce calling her.

"Get home now." Was all he said after she picked up.

"Hey guys, I've got to go. It's getting late." She said sadly before getting up.

"You haven't gotten your desert yet though!" Zeke said, looking almost hurt.

"Sorry Zeke, I'm full." She replied quietly and walked out to her car.

"I really wish I knew what was wrong with her. She won't tell me." Gabriella said as she watched her best friend sadly with Edward right behind her.

"Me too." Ryan whispered to himself.

* * *

**So I would like to point out that I'm extremely sorry that it took about a week longer to get this chapter out than it should have… I (Star) got home Sunday night, but I had also just started reading Twilight…. And once I start reading something that good, I can't put it down. I finished the third book in the series yesterday. So don't blame Lissa for the lack of updates. I'd also like to mention that reading Twilight made me rethink using Edward as a name for the bad guy ha ha. Edward Cullen is raising the standards for future boyfriends, that's for sure lol.  
**

**My trip was good, but I didn't write a thing while I was gone (Sorry!!). I'll have pictures and stories from it up soon on my blog if you're interested. I've got one **_**insane**_** story that happened in Albuquerque! **


	18. Must Get Out

**This dedication is actually about the real Edward again. I just remembered it not that long ago…ha. **

**Dedicated to the guy who couldn't make it one lap around the high school track holding a tuba and ended up falling over from the weight of it.**

**Must Get Out - Maroon 5**

* * *

**October 19, 2012**

**Kubin Residence **

**6:00 PM**

Abby sighed as she stood outside her apartment. Bryce had once again called her and demanded that she return home.

Abby opened the door and walked in. as soon as the door was shut Bryce and Edward were on her, "I said be home in ten minutes! Your five minutes late!"

"I-I'm sorry! The traffic--"

"Shut up, I didn't ask for an excuse! Late is late! You should have made a deal with the devil to be on time!"

"I would make a deal with the devil, but you two _are_ the devil." she muttered, mistakenly out loud.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that you ungrateful girl." Bryce said grabbing her and shaking her, "Now it's time for you to go into that room and strip down. You have avoided this long enough!"

"Four months to be exact." Edward added.

"What are you doing here if that's what he wants?" Abby asked, afraid.

"Gabi, My Gabi denied me every time I approached her, so I'll help break you so you'll help break her and we can be done with this."

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard him."

"No! No I won't let this happen and do you really think that you can get to her like this?! Y-you're wasting time! It won't work!"

"We'll find that out for ourselves! If she wants to save you she'll break and come back to me." Edward smirked as he and Bryce pushed her into the bedroom.

"Abby, it's been four months! It's about time you did you job as the wife." Bryce said, cornering Abby as she used the bed for protection.

"Bryce, how can I when I know you slept with another woman on our wedding night? Sorry but it'll be quite some 

time before I lay with you, if I forgive you for that at all. And if he's going to be a part of this, then you can forget it!"

"You married me! You gave yourself to me that moment you said 'I do.' Don't you try to try to get out of this! And if I say he can, you better well let him, woman!"

"No! I made a mistake that day and I will not make another one! There's no way I'm going to let any child of mine be subject to you!"

"Ungrateful woman!" Bryce backhanded her across the cheek, "I take care of you, don't I? I put up with your little tantrums over my brother, so now you better take care of me."

"You call this taking care of me?" Abby gasped, not believing her ears.

"Get in that bed, Abigail!" Bryce yelled, jabbing his finger into the bed.

"No!"

Bryce grabbed her arm and swung her around roughly before pinning her to the bed.

"Bryce... St-stop!" Abby squirmed and managed to knee him in the groin area making him loosen his grip and she wiggled away and ran for the door, dodging Edward.

"You little bitch! Get back here!"

Abby stumbled out the door and bumped into Ryan.

"Are you ok?" he asked as Bryce walked out of the apartment.

"Y-yeah."

"She dropped some of the good china my mother had given us. My mother is coming for a visit so she's running out to see if she can replace the broken plate." Bryce said quickly, "She's nervous."

"Is that true, Abby?" Ryan asked, remembering that Bryce's mother was dead.

Abby looked down and nodded, "I've been clumsy all day today." she lied, "Excuse me, I need to go find a replacement." she stepped around Ryan and walked down the Hall.

"Don't be too late getting home, Abigail, I need to have a few words with you." Bryce called after her.

**October 20, 2012**

**8:00 PM**

Abby stood in the bathroom gently rubbing her old stage makeup on her face to hide the black purple and green 

bruise on her face. She had found that the thick stage makeup worked the best to hide evidence of her husband's abuse. She put powder on her face and put her makeup away as she heard a knock at the door.

She pulled her long sleeves down over her beaten arms and answered the door. A woman with black hair that fell down her back and brought attention to her impregnated belly stood in the hall. The woman's pretty face instantly filled with a confused look, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Bryce Kubin. I must have the wrong apartment."

"No, this is his apartment. Who are you?" Abby asked, very confused.

"I'm Libby McMartin."

"Libby?" Abby's stomach gave a painful twist.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Abby, Abby Kubin."

"Oh, are you one of his sisters? I'm his girlfriend, and the mother of his unborn child." Libby laid a genital hand on her bulging belly.

"I'm his wife." Abby spat.

"Oh yeah, he did mention you." She replied, smiling.

"Oh, he did?"

"Yes."

"_And_ _what did he say about me_?" Abby replied with raised eyebrows.

"He only married you because you need to be taken care of."

"Oh? Is that it?" Abby was now extremely interested, "Bryce will be home any minute, why don't you come in and wait for him."

"Thank you." Libby replied, still smiling.

Abby moved to the side to let the woman in.

"So, Libby, was it? How long have you been with my husband?"

"Oh, about two years or so."

"Oh, so he was with you before we got married."

"Uh..." Libby was finally getting uneasy.

The door opened and Bryce and Edward walked in.

"Where's my lun-- Libby." Bryce said.

"Yes, Dear, Libby stopped by to see you, isn't that nice? After all, she's carrying your child." Abby snapped before Libby could say anything. "How dare you! When you called me Libby on our wedding day I just thought you were drunk! No! You're just a cheating bastard like your filthy brother!"

"Hey I resent that." Edward said.

"Shut up, worm!"

"Watch your mouth." Edward hissed, grabbing her already bruised and swollen arm and swinging her around into the wall.

"Bryce!" Libby gasped.

"Watch it! This is your fault." He sneered at Abby.

"Get your hands off me." Abby whispered.

"What?"

"Don't touch me!" Abby screamed and tried to push him away, "I-I'm sick of this! I-I won't!"

Bryce pushed Abby into a glass cabinet and walked to Libby, "Why'd I marry you? Libby's who I love. Libby, I'm sorry I snapped at you, and I'm sorry you had to see that. It's the only way to control her when she doesn't take her meds."

"Wha-what?"

"Oh yeah, she's crazy." Libby said. She was an airhead, or just brainwashed. Which one it was, Abby couldn't tell.

"Libs, Why hadn't you told me?" Bryce placed a gentle hand on her stomach, "How far?"

"Four months. Our last night together."

Abby's eyes widened, "You! You were that girl that spent my wedding night in his bed!"

"What'd you think? That it was a random girl?" Bryce asked.

"I-If you love her then go marry her! I'm done!"

"Shut up and clean that broken glass."

"You clean it! You broke it!" Abby took off her ring and tossed it into the broken glass then stumbled to her feet and started to the door, pushing Edward aside.

"She's not afraid anymore?" Edward asked himself. It didn't make sense to him.

"Let her go, she won't get far, and she won't talk."

Abby walked out and across the hall to the girls' apartment. They weren't home yet, but she used her key to get in. She hopped in the shower to clean the blood away and examine the cuts from the glass. Luckily they weren't deep and she got the glass out of them. She dried and borrowed some of Gabriella's clothes since hers were full of blood.

When everyone got back, boys and girls, they found Abby asleep on the couch, every bruise, cut and burn visible.

"Oh my god..." Gabi whispered, "I knew something was up but..."

"How long do you think?"

"A while."

"Should we wake her?"

"Let her sleep. We'll talk to her at breakfast."

Sharpay grabbed her bat, "I'll kill him! Both of them!"

"Shar, no! We don't know everything yet." Ryan stopped his sister.

**October 21, 2012**

**Girl's apartment**

**7:30 AM  
**  
Abby woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled until she tried to move. Then she remembered what had happened the previous night.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Chad said sitting on the coffee table next to her staring at her.

"Have you been there just waiting for me to wake up?" She asked slightly creeped out as she sat up.

"Yes, he has." Zeke called from the kitchen.

Abby bit her swollen lip tenderly and realized she didn't have makeup on when she didn't taste it. Her eyes widened and she tried to hide her face and arms in the blanket that someone had put over her, even though she already knew that everyone had seen what she had worked so hard to hide for so long.

"Would you mind telling us what happened? We knew something was wrong, but when we saw you last night..."

Abby lowered the blanket slowly as everyone gathered around her.

"Who did this to you?" Chad asked.

"Was it Bryce?" Taylor asked.

Abby nodded with some difficulty, "Yeah, him and..." she muttered.

"Him and? And who?"

"Bryce and Edward." She whispered and flinched as if waiting for one of her abusers to burst into the room and hit her.

"Abby..."Gabriella said sadly as Sharpay left the room quickly.

"Wait, where's your ring?" Kelsi asked noticing her left hand.

"Don't know, ask Bryce. Maybe he gave it to his _girlfriend_." She responded nastily.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked angrily as Sharpay walked past them, bat in hand.

Ryan stayed silent, thinking to himself.

"I'll be back." Sharpay said as she opened the front door. Ryan grabbed her around the waist as Zeke took the bat.

* * *

**Sorry we've been taking so long between updates! I've (Star) been doing summer school that somehow is keeping me more busy than having a full class load during the regular school year. Go figure. We've also been working on the sequel to BofG and have had a bit of writers block on the first chapter. We promise to have more Gabriella and Troy in it though! **


	19. Little Rock

**Dedicated to the guy whose current girlfriend seems to think that I got the worse end of the deal and she the best end… Edward. She's been having fun making fun of me (thinking I don't realize it). Joke's on her though…. We named Bryce's kid in the sequel to Band of Gold is named after her (insert smirks here). **

**We don't own Garduno's no matter how much Star would like to. **

**Little Rock – Reba McEntire**

* * *

**October 21, 2012**

**Apartment Building Parking Lot**

**5:37 PM**

Abby sighed as she looked up at her apartment from her car. She had just spent the majority of the day in the darkroom not wanting to come home. It had taken her even longer to develop pictures seeing as her hands had scratches all over them from being pushed into the glass the night before and the chemicals kept getting in them.

She decided she might as well get out of the car and see who all was home. She was just about to knock on the girl's apartment when Ryan came out of the guys' apartment.

"They're not home." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks. I guess I'll go wait in there for them then." Abby said rather disappointed. She really didn't want to be alone right now, she had had enough alone time this afternoon in the darkroom.

"You want to go out to dinner or something?" Ryan asked hopefully. Abby smiled as she noticed he was starting to blush.

"Sure." She replied and tried not to laugh as she noticed him blush even more. "Just a second though, I need to put these pictures in Gabi's room." She replied and held up her portfolio so he could see.

"Oh, yeah sure." He said watching her as she unlocked the door. He followed her in as she put the pictures down on Gabriella's bed.

"Can I see them?" He asked hopefully. He hadn't seen that much of her work to be honest and he was feeling rather guilty.

"Sure. After we get back?" Abby asked as they walked out of the apartment to the parking lot. "I'm really hungry." She replied laughing.

"Ah." He replied laughing slightly. Why was he so nervous? He wasn't ever nervous around any of the other girls!

"Do you want to drive?" Abby asked fingering her keys in her purse.

"Sure." He replied and pulled the keys out to his car.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as they drove along mostly in a not so comfortable silence.

"Hmm... Mexican sounds good." She replied thinking of a good place.

"Garduno's is close." Ryan replied. If they went there it was a perfect mix between romantic and anything but. That way it wouldn't be considered a date... right?

"That's the one on Montgomery right?" Abby asked still trying to figure her way out around the city.

"Yes. Well that's the closet one, there's at least one other one in town." Ryan replied wincing at the fact that he couldn't think of anything else to say.

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. It wasn't awkward at all by the end of the night.

"Thanks so much for dinner Ryan. I really appreciate it. It's just what I needed... a night where I didn't have to worry about if I got enough makeup on to hide all of the bruises and such." Abby said quietly as she and Ryan walked through the hall towards their apartments.

"You're welcome." He replied grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly. He went to let go, but she wasn't letting him. "I'm sorry that none of us noticed what was going on. I wish we could have saved you all that misery." He whispered as they came to a stop between his apartment and the girl's.

Abby shrugged. "It wasn't anyone's fault but mine and those two idiots." She nudged her shoulder in the direction of her own apartment. She didn't plan on going back in there without at least Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Troy with her. Maybe Mr. Montez and Sharpay too.

Ryan turned to face her and grabbed her other hand and squeezed them both again. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's not your fault." Ryan replied in a whisper.

"Yes it is. I was stupid enough not to say anything." She whispered back, the tears starting to fall.

"Most women that are in this position don't say anything. You just let your cuts and bruises speak for you last night." Ryan replied moving a bit closer to her. "You truly are my hero for speaking up as soon as you did."

Abby blushed and noticed how close they were. She really did like Ryan...she just wasn't willing to admit it to herself before since she was married...but now.

"Thanks Ryan. You always know how to make me feel better." She replied. She let go of one of his hands as it went to dry her tears.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be there." He replied smiling as he wiped away her last tear. He had no idea what was going on between them at the moment, but he was loving it.

"I don't deserve friends like y'all" She replied as she reached for his hand again. She felt so much safer with him all 

of a sudden. She moved even closer to him and in a split second decided what she was going to do.

Ryan's eyes widened as her lips met his. He loved it. It wasn't desperate like she just wanted to forget all of her troubles, it was like she truly wanted to be kissing him... not Bryce. They were both just starting to get into it when her apartment door banged open and they broke apart.

"Get away from my wife!" Bryce roared as he ran out of the apartment. Ryan didn't have time to register what he was about to do until Bryce's fist had connected with his jaw.

Ryan moaned in surprise as he landed on the ground.

"Get away from him!" Abby yelled as Bryce started for her.

"Fine. It's your turn then." Bryce replied before he slapped her hard across the face. He was about to hit her again, but Ryan tackled him before he could.

Abby got up as fast as she could while Ryan and Bryce fought it out and ran to the guy's apartment and knocked frantically on their door and then on the girl's door, hoping desperately that they were home since Edward and Libby had just come out in the hall to join them.

"Stay away from him!" Abby screamed as Bryce had Ryan down on the ground again and had Edward holding down his arms. She jumped as she was pushed out of the way of trying to get Edward off of Ryan as Troy and Chad came to the rescue.

Troy ripped Edward off of Ryan as Chad punched Bryce, knocking him over.

"OH NO YOU WEREN'T JUST HITTING RYAN!" Screamed Sharpay running out of her apartment with her baseball bat in hand.

"Sharpay! No!" Zeke said grabbing her around the waist and holding her to him.

"LET ME GO ZEKE! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She screamed and bit his arm. He didn't let go though. By this time Edward was being restrained by Troy and Chad and Jason were restraining Bryce. Libby looked about ready to pass out from everything going on.

"You are the biggest idiots I've ever met!" Abby said quietly as soon as everyone else was quiet. "You and all of your stuff will be out of my apartment by tomorrow morning you understand? I'm not going to be your wife for much longer."

Bryce and Edward's eyes widened considerably as they heard police sirens and watched Gabriella put her cell phone back in her pocket.

"You're also fired." Abby spat in Edward's face.

"You can't just expect me to move out just like that, it's my apartment too." Bryce said smiling nastily.

"Want to bet? Where's your part of the rent? What about you Edward? Where's your part of the rent? I should be even asking you that Libby since I'm assuming you spent the night last night." Abby said turning to face a very pale Libby.

"You have no right to talk to her either." Bryce said in a growl.

"Says the one who has his girlfriend pregnant and beats his wife. I gave you back the little rock last night. You need to grasp the fact very quickly that I'm not yours." She replied and turned to Ryan who was still on the floor holding his eye and nose. "You okay?"

"I don't know." He responded quietly and groaned. Abby bent down and helped him up with the help of Taylor and Kelsi.

"I'm sorry, Ryan... If I hadn't... You wouldn't have gotten this involved."

"Don't worry, Abby. It's not your fault. I actually enjoyed it... at least until I was outnumbered." He smiled. The cops made it to the top of the stairs and walked over to the group, "We had a call about a disturbance?"

"That was me." Gabriella said.

"So what happened?" The officer asked and then noticed Ryan. "We need an EMT" He then said into his radio.

"I'm fine." Ryan said trying to stand on his own.

"No, you're not!" Abby, Sharpay, and Kelsi responded in unison.

"What happened?" The officer repeated again.

"First off, he," Gabriella said pointing and Bryce, "Has been beating Abby here since, when?" She asked as Abby bowed her head.

"July 1st." Abby replied quietly.

"What!?" Gabriella yelled as Abby answered. She had told them it had been awhile, but she didn't realize it was the day after their wedding.

"I don't beat you! Why would I beat my wife?" Bryce interrupted.

"I don't know, why would your wife not be pregnant and your girlfriend instead be pregnant?" Abby spat back at him. "You seem to think you own me. You beat me when we're in private and then treat me like a princess when my friends are around. I took that stupid band of gold off last night and I'm not ever putting the thing on again." Abby replied then turned to the officers. "Would it be okay if I told you my story without the two most disgusting people in the world here?"

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy." Libby said.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, But we can see her proof here and now. We will listen to her and do you have proof that she has a mental disorder? No? Then please don't interrupt her. you may put your story in the report after she tells us her's."

"Forget it, I don't know much, I got here a few days ago."

"Excuse me, officer? Someplace private or at least take them away for now?" Abby shyly spoke up.

"Sure ma'am. Will you all follow us to the station and we'll arrest these two right now." He said taking over Chad, Troy, and Jason's place of restraining Edward and Bryce.

Everyone started to go down the stairs except Libby, Zeke, and Sharpay. Libby just went back into 'her' apartment.

"Zeke! Let go of me!" Screeched Sharpay seeing as he still hadn't let go. She turned around in his arms, dropping the bat in the process.

"No." He replied smiling.

"What? Why!" Sharpay asked, surprised as he tightened his grip on her.

"Because there is something I've been wanting to do for an extremely long time and I believe I have an opportunity to do so now." He replied smiling even wider. He then suddenly kissed her, catching her completely by surprise. It even surprised him even more though when she started to kiss back.

"I've been wanting to do that for practically 7 years." He said once they broke apart so they could breathe.

"I'm glad you did and I'm sorry about your arm." She whispered back touching where she had bit him earlier. "Now, I'd love to stay and do it some more but my brother is probably in the hospital."

* * *

**Second to last chapter btw…. Sequel in the process of writing. **


	20. I'm Into Something Good

**Dedicated to someone who's using a picture I took of him as his main one on myspace, and not a picture of him and his current girlfriend. I'm tempted to tell his girlfriend who took the picture, but I'm too nice :P **

**If you believe we own Hotel Albuquerque, you are very mistaken. **

**I'm Into Something Good – Herman's Hermits**

* * *

**November 3, 2012**

**11:15 PM**

"I wonder how the hearing went today." Gabriella spoke up as she mounted the stairs of the apartment building.

"I don't know. I feel bad that we couldn't be there today." Kelsi sighed.

"We had a last minute wedding to put on. At least Ryan was able to be there for her." Sharpay said as she used Zeke's key to open the boys' apartment, "Besides, what could go wrong? I'm sure it went fine... I mean we won't find out for a few weeks, but – " Sharpay stopped and pointed at the couch where Ryan was laying asleep, Abby beside him in his arms, curled up and relaxed for the first time in months.

**November 17, 2012**

**Hotel Albuquerque at Old Town**

**10:00 AM  
**  
"Hello?" Abby asked nervously as she picked up her phone. She crossed her fingers as Ryan put his hand over her hand that wasn't holding the phone. He crossed his fingers on his other hand too. She put it on speaker phone so they could both hear.

"Ms. Kubin?" Asked the manly voice of Mr. Smith.

"Yes? This is she." Abby replied closing her eyes. Desperately hoping he was going to say what she hoped he would. Ryan moved his hand and she started pulling on her hair slightly as she waited for Mr. Smith to respond. Ryan swatted her hand away from her hair. Sharpay would kill the both of them if it was messed up now.

"Excuse me, I mean Ms. Raglin." Mr. Smith replied. Abby could swear she could hear his smile through the phone.

"Thank you so much Mr. Smith!" She said to her divorce lawyer as she started to cry out of happiness.

"You are very welcome. I'll let you go celebrate now. Goodbye."

Abby threw her phone down on the grass and hugged Ryan tightly as he spun her around.

"I'm so happy! I don't remember ever being this happy." She said as he put her down.

"I don't think I ever have either." Ryan replied before capturing her lips.

"Hey! Don't you dare mess up her makeup and hair!" Yelled Sharpay as she walked towards the two of them. They broke apart smiling widely.

"I'm free though Sharpay!" Abby replied pulling herself out of Ryan's arms and hugging Sharpay.

"That is no reason to ruin hair! This is Gabi's wedding day and I'll make sure EVERYTHING is perfect!"

"I've got to tell Gabi!" Abby said before running off with Ryan chasing after her. Sharpay noticed her phone on the ground and smiled picking it up.

Gabriella sat nervously as Kelsi attempted to do her makeup. They all knew Sharpay would redo it anyway so Kelsi wasn't putting much effort into it.

"Gabi!" Abby yelled as she ran into the room excitedly, "I'm freeee!!" She sang as Gabriella also got up and jumped around with her.

"What happened to your makeup!?" Sharpay screeched as she came into the room too.

"Sorry, Shar." Both girls apologized.

"Oh, I need to call Daddy to tell him that the divorce is final... where's my cell?" Abby muttered searching her purse as Sharpay took over fixing the bride.

"Oh you dropped it, here." Sharpay tossed Abby her cell, newly rhinestoned.

"Wha-- what did you do to it?!"

"I made it better!"

"Oh no, you even Sharpay-afied my bunny charm!" Abby sadly said, seeing rhinestones on the small charm that hung from her phone. "By the way, I hate you." She snapped at Sharpay as she walked out of the room to a more private area.

"Love ya too!" Sharpay replied laughing.

Abby got off the phone with her dad about ten minutes later and as she was walking through the expansive lobby of the hotel back to see Gabriella, she noticed Troy pacing.

"Troy?" She asked as he also seemed to be muttering.

"Huh?" He asked and came to a stop to stare at her.

"You good?" She asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah...I think." He replied and stared at his hands for a few seconds before looking at her panicked "What if I'm a horrible husband?"

"Troy there are about ten men in this world that I trust anymore, and you're in my top five. Trust me, you'll be fine. If you abuse her in anyway though, I'll have Sharpay get out the bat." Abby replied putting her other hand on his other shoulder as he stared back at her in shock.

"You trust me that much?" He replied smiling widely.

"Yes I do. Especially since you're not drunk at the moment. That's _really_ helping you." She replied smiling rather sadly.

"Thanks Abby." He replied and hugged her. "I'm sorry that we didn't see what was going on."

"It's not your fault, it's mine." She replied hugging him back. He shook his head.

"I heard the divorce is final. Congrats." He replied not even willing to try to fight her on the fact it wasn't completely her fault. They had all tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault so many times.

"Thanks, I'm pretty jazzed about it." Abby replied as she broke away from the hug. "Well I've got to go find a bride and convince her that her groom isn't running away."

"What? She thinks I'm leaving her!? Why would I do that! Tell her I'm not!" Troy responded quickly and panicked.

"She's not thinking that, don't worry. I was just curious as to how freaked out you would get. You were better than my expectations." Abby replied and patted his shoulder and straightened his tux jacket. He sighed loudly then glared at Abby. "Don't worry I plan on telling her she's picked one of the best guys ever."

"I'm going to leave you before you freak me out again." Troy responded and walked away, rolling his eyes.

"Where's the love Troy?" Abby replied laughing as she started back towards Gabriella's room that had been reserved for her to get ready in.

"Gabi?" She asked as she came into the room that was slowly emptying of her female relatives.

"Yeah?" Gabi responded, standing up out of the chair where Sharpay had been doing her hair and makeup.

"Oh my goodness! You look beautiful!" Abby squealed happily.

"I do do great work, huh?" Sharpay replied smiling as both Gabriella and Abby rolled their eyes.

"I have something I want to tell you." Abby said grabbing Gabriella's hands as she came to stand in front of her. "You have one extremely nervous groom out there who isn't drunk, isn't cheating on you, or anywhere near calm. I very successfully freaked him out. It was extremely fun. You picked an excellent guy, congrats." She said smiling as she watched tears appear in Gabriella's eyes.

"Thanks Abby." She replied and hugged her best friend.

"For what? Freaking out your husband-to-be?" Abby replied laughing, but hugging back all the same.

"For being so supportive. It means so much to me!" Gabriella replied.

"Don't you dare start crying Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay warned in a low voice that made both Gabriella and Abby laugh.

"Well, I hear the music starting, and your dad is waiting to give you away." Abby smiled, pointing at the door where Mr. Montez was standing, smiling at his baby girl proudly.

Gabriella smiled at him and walked over to him.

"I can't believe my little Kodachrome is--"

"Daddy." Gabriella rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Don't you dare cry and ruin your makeup!" Sharpay warned, rushing by, and down the aisle.

"Ready for this?" Mr. Montez asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. She took an excited breath, hoping to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she took her father's arm and they began down the aisle to the wedding march. Her eyes met Troy's and she blushed, never looking away.

* * *

**I can't believe it's already over! Big thanks to all of the reviewers! **

**Ooh, so story time…. Gabriella's wedding is at Hotel of Albuquerque at Old Town because, 1) It's the fanciest hotel in Albuquerque according to natives (aka Star's mom's friend from when she was little) and 2) because Star got to stay there when the Best Western she and her family was suppose to be staying at had a huge plumbing problem (pipes exploded, it wasn't pretty… whole motel shut down) and they paid for them to get to stay at the hotel, which is about 250 a night per person…. It was freakin' awesome!! Keep in mind Albuquerque also has a Hilton…lol (sorry…. Had to share that story! I'll have pictures to share later). **

**Third in the Last Christmas/Band of Gold trilogy is up now! It's called Bad Moon Rising (yes, based on another song). We promise there will be more Troy/Gabriella… not much more, we have issues writing the lovey dovey stuff. **


End file.
